


For(Evermore) Done

by Blue_skeleton6289



Series: Evermore bad guys [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the lodge skeletons are assholes, Alpha/Omega, Axe loves fluffy things, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evermore is immortal, Evermore is sweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Romance, Killer!Sans is best boi, Lots of Shenanigans!, Multi, Never mind they are not alittle crazy they are alittle insane!, PLEASE READ!!, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Experiments, Self Harm, Sexy Times, She has a very different soul, She is all three, Shenanigans, Smut... We will see probably not, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Well Suicide AttemptS, Well blue and Papyrus are good., blood lots of blood stabby stabby, but its not really their faults, but maybe sexual tension, but thats ok cause we love them!, kissing and teasing, she gets so emotional, she grows attached to the bad guys, she has a horrible past, she has fluffy tails and ears, she hates her sister, she is a curious little bean, she is a funny crazy bean, she is also a nine tail fox, she is also insane, she was SO lonely, the skeletons become possessive over her, there realtionship is kinda messed up but its also not, they are all alittle crazy in some way, they are still bad guy skeleton squad, they help her get better, they learn to love again but only to her, unique apperance, while she helps them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289
Summary: Evermore a nine tail fox who is immortal. Trying to get by everyday through the hell that is her life. Getting kicked out of her place she might have a chance visiting this lodge who needs a caretaker!Warning dangerous!! DON'T COME!She might be alittle crazy. Hell yes she is gonna go!But atleast she somehow finds some skeletons that look as damaged as she is!Maybe things were turning around? Or not.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Evermore/Axe, Evermore/Dusty, Evermore/Error, Evermore/Killer, Evermore/Nightmare!Sans, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Evermore bad guys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696906
Comments: 107
Kudos: 127





	1. Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!!! Another story!!! I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic I know the summary sucks but I promise its good or else thats what my friends said. I think its pretty good? Heh. 
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

Walking past the crowds of people ignoring the odd or unsettling looks she got. The busy streets of Eugene Oregon. She just ignored everyone. They were as invisible as she was to them. 

~~ It was better this way. She  **_has_ ** to live this way. ~~

They might notice her but in the end it's only for a moment. She is just a blimp in their mortal minds. It doesn't matter.

Opening the dirty glass doors to the laundromat. When entering her nose scrunched up and she had to place her hand over her nose. The smell almost made her gag. 

Her very unnatural half black as night and half white as snow long wavy hair that was split at her top middle parting. Was everywhere but who cared when a deep blue and purple hood that covered her hair. Sloppy hanging over her forehead. She had small barely noticeable purple bags under her unnatural gray eyes as well. 

While waiting for her clothes to dry… she was homeless. Her home was just really small at the moment. Not because anything she did just humans were assholes.  ~~ And she just didn't like going to her empty cold dead home ~~

*sighs* “How many more minutes left? I might just try to sleep at this point” she whispers, getting up and wobbling over to the plastic white folding tables. Gray fabric and plastic black lining the chairs along the window and white walls. Just scrolling through the magazine's on the top black shelf and the postal boards. Not interested in the slightest. 

She was so bored. Soooo done so tired. 

When something catches her gray big eye's. 

*gasp* a tiny  ~~still empty~~ smile comes on her face. Ripping off the newest postal paper on the brown bulletin board. Like a bandaid. 

Her gray eyes read over the paper more times then she lost track of. Scanning and reading it over and over. 

_ HELLO HUMAN, SURFACE MONSTER, OR MONSTER!!  _

_ THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO ASK FOR YOUR ASSISTANCE!  _

_ FOR A JOB AS A CARETAKER!! _

_ THE MONSTERS ARE VERY DANGEROUS SO MAKE SURE YOU ARE AS STRONG AS UNDYNE AND MYSELF OF COURSE!! _

_THE LOCATION_ _IS WOODEN EBOTT!! 54TH STREET DOWN A LONG DIRT ROAD!_

_ PAYMENT WILL BE $5000 A WEEK!! IF YOU LIVE OF COURSE! _

_ REMEMBER VERY  _ **_VERY_ ** _ DANGEROUS MONSTERS!! _

_ THANK YOU _ !!

P.S DANGEROUS!!!

_ PP.S THE GREAT PAPYRUS TRULY WARNS YOU TO THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!!  _

_ PPP.S YOU COULD DIE!! HUMAN OR TYPE OF MONSTER!!!  _

_ SINCERELY- THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! _

  
  


Her eyes were so wide and her smile was getting bigger. The paper in her hands was shaking along with her body. 

She neatly folded the paper and placed it in her button pocket. Then looking around to see no one.

…

“WOOHOO!! I CAN GET A JOB!! AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS!!” She jumps 4 feet in the air so happy. Voice raspy and a little itchy but it was worth it! 

“And they are monsters!” She shouts then she hears someone about to walk in. 

_ *ding* _ of the glass door along with footsteps and the  _ horrid _ dragging sound of a basket on the floor. Which made her human ears just curl in. Face natural.

A elderly mexican lady walked in looking around just to see a person whose face was covered by the hood. Sitting down on one of the black and gray chairs. 

As the old lady strolled past her she couldn't help the crazy grin that came on her face. She was so excited if the old lady would have looked at her she would have looked a little taken back. Maybe frightened. 

But alas that fun never came. 

She sat there for another 15 minutes for her laundry to dry. The only past time was thinking about the possibility of that job. 

Leaning her head on the back of her hand. Closing her eyes she indeed was for a long time a tiny bit excited. Real emotion was rising up.  ~~ Maybe ~~

When her black and white eyebrows switched at the close person range. 

“Excuse me young lady” a old little rusty with a spanish accent voice spoke, slowly opening up her eyes she didn't move from her comfortable question. Curious why she was talking to her? What would she want?

Frowning softly she just gave her a friendly smile. “Yes?” Voice steady but small as she looks up at the lady who gasps. Placing her old wrinkly hand to cover her wrinkle mouth. 

“You really are beautiful, what do you use on your skin? Well whatever it is it sure is working to get rid of those freckles.” She waved a hand dismissively. Ohh so many things you know  _ blood _ keeps the skin young~ Along with being immortal really stunts any imperfections. Those little suckers just can't be on her. Plus she loves her freckles. 

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation. 

Is what she wanted to say… instead she gave a fake noticeable smile. 

“Oh just a night cream, natural vitamins, all that stuff kids are into these days. And you want to compliment someone, don't approach them with a back slap comment.  _ Kid _ .” She responds, annoyed. The last word like venom but, it wasn't the old lady's fault. She just hated when people gave her a compliment then a slap in the face. 

She seems pissed hah, a few chuckles escape her perused lips. From trying not to. 

*Beep beep* oh! Her landrys done. Standing up and walking past the confused and mad old lady. Who was too stunned to give a reply.

Completely ignoring her and opening the dryer door and grabbing her now clean deep blue jeans and off shoulder long sleeve plum purple shirt and like 13 pairs of underwear and no bras. 

Cause those are hella uncomfortable. Just making it disappear into her dimensional box. Her newest weird phone that she still has no clue how to use. It can only hold up to 20 small items. Like how do you even look shit up? Why are there so many settings!? That and she doesn't pay attention to the newest weird blinding technology. That got thinner and thinner. 

Now just darting out of the horrible smelling laundry mat. Nose scrunched up and she started running. Just full speed  _ running _ not caring for who was staring. As her hood flew off! 

Letting her long half black and half white hair fly behind her. Shining in the warm rays of the sun. (Black on the right and white on the left.) As she jumps over an open sewer lid. Her warm ivory skin tone that was perfect, not a scar or imperfections in sight. Milky gray big eyes with long thick black and white eyelashes. Cute small light brown freckles are sprinkled on her nose. Her 5,2 height and-

_ *Splat*  _ her foot caught on the caution sign. (That she didn't see) Slamming right into the concrete ground. 

“hehe nice try concrete maybe next time” she says, getting propelling herself back up and continuing on. Again not even hearing the shouts of concern. 

That girl's name was Evermore. 

After the underground monsters appeared 5 years ago life had been much more interesting.  ~~Still boring~~ She knew there were already Surface monsters. They were already there for an extra 100 years. Just popping up like wild flowers. Doesn't mean humans got much better about them. Or the new comers. Who were made of pure magic and had a full different form  _ instead _ of half. They were trapped underground for 500 years. A little kid named Frisk or someone who saved them who are now around young adulthood in human years. Maybe she doesn't know for sure. Time wasn't something she looked at much.  ~~At all~~

There were all sorts of surface monsters or some like to call them mythical creatures. That have the same system of Alpha, Beta, or Omega. There are so many types of surface monsters. 

Like for example,

blood-sucking creatures so many she won't go into detail. Elves who by the way are apparently in a game or something and are legends? Humans with magic like mages, wizards, sorcerers whatever you like to call them, creatures that will never leave water and so many more. That she  _ can _ think of but doesn't want to. 

Then there are… Foxes or to be specific Twin tail foxes. Just like the name says they are half fox half human with two tails, though they can turn into a full human form if they so please.

For some weird ass reason humans don't mind all those different types of creatures or monsters. But… they do fear one of them through them all. When rumors spread and things got more social. 

The nine tail fox. 

The nine tail fox was rare and only gets seen  _ once _ in a lifetime and no more. They are born every 1000 years and by they she means one. Only one. 

Nine tails have a much shorter lifespan than twin tails. While twin tails live 1000 years (if they don't have kids). Nine tails only live half that. Yep 500 years, that's all a Nine tail should live. Their lifespans are shorter because of how powerful they are. They can leave curses, turn millions to stone with just a look, create hell on earth, control elements. Take over the world. Wield magic. Or hell one had the power of seduction heh. 

To be honest they could do anything and it doesn't help that they are stunningly gorgeous. Tails and all. They were born with natural grace and beauty male or female. 

But no matter what they were each unique no Nine tail was like the other. Each one was different. Different looks, different powers, and different fates. 

Thus why humans and surface monsters are not the biggest fans of the nine tail. It can be dangerous for a nine tail to be showing off their tails and ears or they could be lucky and they love them. But that's just the information she has read and knows about. And that's not all but who wants to get into that? 

Anyway!!

Boy being alive for 500 years is just the best!! Who is she kidding it has been...hell. No worse than hell. 

Being alone for 500 years, has pure hatred towards humans and her sister eats her alive sometimes. Along with a lot of past trauma and broken problems she has! Ya know when you see anyone you start to care for then they somehow die. It's a real joy or or when no one likes you at all because they either think because you're so beautiful you have to be a bitch! Or that you're gonna kill them hahaha! 

But she can't do anything about it. Haha who cares! Oh well! Mozing along with what she calls life.

But after seeing this job post! She won't get to see humans or any surface monsters.

She could get her mind off things, maybe meet some new monsters! She was just so excited!  ~~_Or_ along something along that~~

Using her short yet strong legs she placed one hand on the open roof door and jumped over the door. In one pounce she landed perfectly in her clean black leather warm seat. 

Into her dark gray and one white stripe on the hood Ford Mustang convertible. 

Throwing her sunglasses on as she did a crazy U-turn and drove off! Horns honking and beeping at her. 

Towards the address in the middle of the woods. Feeling good about this! That this was going to do something,  _ change something _ .

“Now don't your hopes up yet Evermore.” She said to herself. As her hair flew behind her the warm sunlight hitting her skin. 

+++


	2. Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I'm just gonna post this chapter so it can get the ball rolling! 
> 
> Hehe enjoy~

+++

“ ~~this is your fault that we are here!”~~ Error spat he was pissed 3 months  **3 months** they have been stuck in this hell! With all these idiots! And he hasn't had any chocolate in 2 months! His last bar ran out  **two** months ago!!

“ this was not my fault, we just got sucked in here because of that damn squid!” Nightmare spat back venom dripping from his watery deep voice. He was just as sick of this disgusting shack they call a shelter. 

“ you are our leader, doesn't that mean you take responsibility or some shit?” Dust said, grinning wide and shrugging. 

“ yes, but this was  **not my fault** !” Nightmare shouted his four black goopy tentacles coming out threatenly, flicking irradiated behind him. 

“ you...all… ar...e annoyin’ ” Axe turned around and walked off roaming the halls of their disgusting shack they call a home. Hell no more like another prison. 

“ this is the forth time we have had this argument, let's all get along” Killer piped, throwing his knives willy nilly like a frisbee. As they go straight through the old rotting wood. Like butter. 

These five skeletons have been trapped in this dump of a home for 3 months. When they were supposed to finally attack those  _ annoying  _ grinning happy go lucky skeletons. 

It was right above Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap which… didn't go as planned. 

To spare the stupid details right now. Lets just say Classic idiot was messing with his broken ass machine. Now it shouldn't have activated at all, it's not possible… or shouldn't have been possible. But with their battle shaking the multiverse it created a spark, a friction in the impossible calculations of the machine. That wasn't ever supposed to work. It was a decoy machine for Frisk or Chara and for the story. But not no more. 

Then Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Dust, Killer, Axe, and Error with the Underfell and Underswap skeleton brothers get sucked in because they were the closest. 

They were gonna stay in the giant lodge but with tension so high, Killer could slice it with his knives. Dull ones. 

Nightmare, Error, Dream, and Ink couldn't use portals. It felt blocked so they were all stuck. 

The more dangerous skeletons. Hated the others so many close calls to some of them dusting. It got so bad that Ink and Dream somehow tricked them into a battlefield  _ very _ far from the lodge. And with Axe and his cannibal jokes… and killing attempts on a few skeletons. Along with the other 4 each attempt. 

As they were blinded by rage and revenge and just bloodlust. They weren't thinking clearly so blinded by well… their own selfish thoughts. 

Dream and Ink worked together and trapped them in a giant zoo cage. 

The only way in is on the outside. The barrier was made by positivity and by an art void so some shit. They only come once a month to drop off food… WITH NO CHOCOLATE!!

Getting really cramped and irritated Error was about to lose it! So he stormed out taking a stupid walk. 

“ aw poor Error ya think i could scare him?” Killer had an idea to go and just scare him. Probably failed but he was bored. 

So walking after him outside.

+++

Evermore was almost there already bouncing in her drivers seat. Finally something different maybe she hasn't really prepared but it would be fine. Sure her social skills are a little rusty but she’ll be fine. 

Glancing around all that's been around her was green beyond green. It was May 1st still light winds but nice weather not too hot or too cold. The different shadows and light peeking through the leaves. Making a more peaceful feel and looking at it all. Clean fresh crisp air was all so peaceful. 

Seeing a wide hidden dirt road in her next right turn into the woods. She slowed down her baby pressing on the brake pedal gently, putting it in neutral and turning slowly into the dry dirt road. 

Pulling in she goes down the dirt road for what feels 5 minutes. Cause it was. It was so deep that she thought she somehow messed up the address. 

When her doubts were washed away from the nicely sized cottage. Well everyone else would call that a lodge from how big it is. She has seen castles and bigger houses as well. But it had very beautiful clear big windows and very unique slanted roofs. That did give it character. 

Pulling up and taking a parking spot a little ways away. Right after she makes sure no one was watching and turns off her baby.

Clicking the purple custom made button on the door. Watching the door open upwards and towards the right. Stepping out and clicking the door button on her keys. Then she pressed her small hand on the little fox symbol instead of the horse. That was in the front of the hood. The fox symbol glowed and the blue and purple zipped towards the white stripe on the hood and the one lining the sides and back. Glowed a light blue and purple then the once giant car turned into a mini toy car. 

With a small poof of white smoke she caught the mini car. 

“Adorable everytime, im so sorry baby but you must be smol!” She rolls her eyes affectionately. So cute. 

  
  


“Yeah right, like I am gonna trust my pride and joy to strangers! Haha!” She laughs tilting her head back then shutting her mouth with a click. Looking around the quiet never ending trees and wildlife. She can't deny that the forest was something she loved. Right? 

Dropping her keys in her and little mini car into her brown bag that was around her shoulder. As it disappears just like the rest of her things. Like a black hole sucking every little thing she wants to be gone or out of the way. 

Such a shame it can't take anything living. 

  
  


Walking up the long rocky concrete driveway then up the flight of round concrete stairs she can hear very loud monsters in there. The two double doors are dark oak wood. With old golden door knobs. Not real gold. 

Pressing the doorbell that was also gold color. 

* _ diiing dong diiing dong diiiing* _

She was now a little nervous but mostly that she wouldn't get the job. Besides that she was fine. ~~ Just trying to not fall apart. ~~

She could hear the very loud voices all over the house.

“SANS GO GET THE DOOR!” A loud but high voice yield. Resisting the urge to cover her ears. In fact it made her recoil back  ~~and feel a little scared.~~ Not liking the yelling.

“I WILL JUST DO IT YOU WEAK EXCUSE OF A DIFFERENT VERSION OF MY BROTHER!!” A much louder, more aggressive voice sounded worse. This one was really annoying. Not caring; she covered her ears and backed up more from the door. “What physicos”

The door slams open with a towering skeleton she has never seen so much black and red mixed with spikes and edges all mixed in one so much before. He had spikes for shoulder pads, a scowl on his sharp cheekbones. He had to be 7 feet tall. Bone and all. He had to be a skeleton monster. Last time she checked humans couldn't come back to life after decomposition. And what the hell are those knee high red leather boots?

“Wow you must have been living at a hot topic then decided to ditch that place for slutty boots number 1.” The comment just slipped out like butter. It was  _ a lot _ harder to NOT comment. 

“WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU PATHETIC  _ HUMAN _ !!” The tall skeleton glared down at her still with that loud yelling voice. Forcing herself to not move. Oh human?

“Haha, oh nothing just asked what your name was?” She couldn't stop the laugh that came out about her being human. Hah! She wishes. 

Still trying to save her possible job, she doesn't repeat her last comment. 

“WHY OF COURSE YOU A MERE HUMAN WOULD WANT TO KNOW THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE P-EDGE!! BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE WHY THE HELL YOU ARE HERE!!?” He scowls down at her, menacing in his gaze… but was it really? Alittle. 

Did it scare her? Not a teeny tiny bit. 

“I am here for the job that was posted on the bulletin board at the laundromat. I was wondering if it was still open?” She got out the paper that was in her pocket and handed it to him. Smiling. 

He snatched it while rolling his head. Looking already done but also curious as to what she was talking about. So he read the paper over then looked at her. 

Whose hands were folded infront and she had a small smile on her face. Black and white hair is a little messy but not crazy. Gray dull eyes stared up at him. 

Then the most insulting and funniest thing happened. 

He laughed, he crumbled up the paper then started laughing while throwing it on the ground. “NYEH NYEH HAHAHA!” He was really laughing at her. Who was just staring at him and started laughing along with him. Her laugh was cute but there was something there. Laced in there and wrapped around it. 

“Haha yeah why are we laughing, oh wait is it cause you look like an edgy teenager with those slutty boots!?” Haha she burst out laughing more. 

When all of a sudden she saw a bony hand about to grab her. It was in slow motion in fact it was so slow she could have slapped a piece of paper on his back that said “kick me like my slutty boots.” 

Sooooo she may have done just that. 

Just sidestepping while he stumbles down the concrete stairs. 

“Sorry I would have just let you but I need to keep my clothes somewhat clean. Just uh choke me when we are inside okay?” She shouts, but man was it taking in her not to fall down the same stairs just from laughing. And the paper is still on his weird black armor. While looking back at the door, to see another skeleton but, this one was like a tiny bulkier version of the other one. That went tumbling like a hay barrel. 

He had a sharp tooth grin chubby cheekbones somehow with red lines under his eye sockets. That unlike the other one this one had red eyelights just floating in the darkness. She felt nothing for the pinprick eyelights. 

“Oh that wasn't what it sounded or looked like, he tried to choke me so I just sidestepped him. But he can do it again if I see if I fail this interview or not.” she just said it so casually that the bulky skeleton was looking at her like she was nuts.

“ ya whatever freak, what interveiw and the fuckin’ job?” 

“Why does no one know about this? Well there was this job posting at the laundromat and it was for a caretaker to take care of some monsters? This was the address and it said Papyrus? Or the great Papyrus to be exact.” She just wanted to get this over now, her feelings were hurt but she can just shove that down below. Like normal. She talks a lot when she is mad it is her first go to before ripping off his skull. ‘And shouting I will show you freak.’ 

He seemed to tense nervous gross sweaty smell coming off him. “ fuckin’ idiot ya’ just get in ‘ere sit on the couch and wait a minute” he opened one door and side stepped so she could get through. He smelled of nervous sweat and was mad but who cares. Looking up seeing the big winding stair case that made her want to jump and slide down it so badly!!

She just followed to where he was pointing towards the wide open living area. 

Then he slammed the door and walked the opposite direction to where he pointed towards. 

There was this smell… this smell that was making her hairs stand on her neck. The smell was familiar but it was also masked really well with all the other smells. That she was not a fan of. Now with her guard up and all her senses on alert. Well as much as they could be in human form. 

Sitting down on a blue couch that was facing the giant flat screen tv that was on a dark oak TV stand. Behind the tv was a giant beautiful clear window. The view of the trees and nature was quite beautiful. 

The living room was big but it did have a cottage atmosphere. Like old times she would have found it relaxing even… if that same smell wasn't there. It was making her get a little angesty and aggressive even. 

She could clearly hear hushed whispers from the left wing of this house. But she just doesn't care. So just tuning them out as she was still tense from the smell. It brought her back to  **hell** oh wait she is already there. Heh. A wide smile just came on her face from her wandering thoughts. It might have looked creepy. All of a sudden smiling out of nowhere. Which makes her even  _ more _ amused at the thought. 

Which makes a few chuckles escape her pink full lips. Shaking her head she was so into her own mind to not notice the audience. 

“ haven fun there?” A baritone little bit of an annoying voice spoke. Smile still present, she smiled more like a chester. Wide and almost a little stretched out. Turning to look up at the slightly taller, more chubby short blue skeleton. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white t-shirt and he looked alot like the edgier skeleton but less docile. Or that's how he wanted to come out. 

Hah, she can smell his suspicion and oh, was he trying to CHECK her. Now that was just such a slap in the face. 

But she wasn't worried after all it would come out like any other unthreatening human. 

Acting like she felt nothing at all while in her mind she might want to punch him straight in his face. Would her knuckles break on his bone? Eh who knows. 

“Why yes I am I was just thinking of a joke. Sorry didn't mean to come off creepy or anything.” 

The skeleton after he was done CHECKING her out. His shoulders seemed to slump more and his guard was lowered. But he was still suspicious. What an observant skeleton. 

His round black eye sockets seem to lid like him becoming lazy. “ well lets hear it” 

“What?” She cocked her head genuinely confused. Hear what? 

“ the joke?” 

Oh right that! A good one came to mind! 

“Why was Suzy kicked out of the family restaurant?” She asked, holding back the laugh. At his confused look. 

“ why?” 

“Pfft, cause she was an orphan!” She shouted at the punchline while bursting out laughing. Leaving the blue skeleton to chuckle nervously. Getting uncomfortable.

“Oh i'm sorry I came here for the job, well I sure am qualified for it!” She just completely changed from laughing to now giving him a straight look. 

Sans wouldn't admit it but that put him off how one second she was laughing and the next it was like she wasn't just belly over laughing. 

“ uh all, that's what i came to tell you. i'm sorry but that job my bro-” 

“Papyrus, is that the Great Papyrus who made the job post. Oh then could I talk to him about the job if you don't want to?” She was right to the point, why waste time with him. Then again she had nothing but time… hmm oh well! His expression didn't look as happy with that idea. Wow, protective much. Or just a dickhead? 

She couldn't help but find him rude, he hasn't even told him her name. But then again this isn't the 1800s any more. So maybe if she says her name he will tell her his? Yeah, maybe she was the rude one.  ~~Of course she was.~~

“Ya know what I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before.” She held out her small hand a small smile on her face as her gray eyes crinkle alittle. 

“I'm Evermore! It's nice to meet you?” She wanted to keep it light. But uh, she didn't expect for his grin to vanish completely along with his white eyelights. 

“  _ what?”  _ His deep voice dropping down lower. 

“My name is Evermore? Is my name coming out right?” She was very confused. Maybe she said it in a different language?

“ you wouldn't happen to remember-” 

Suddenly the air felt thick along with that horrible scent that slammed into her nose. That same one that made her skin crawl and nerves boil. 

Then a faintly familiar, faintly horrifying, and morley disgusting female voice spoke. 

“Evermore?”

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that girl I wounder? Hohoh leave kudos and a comment. Yeahhh things are gonna get crazy in the next chapter. 
> 
> See you next chapter my Twinkies!~


	3. Rage and maybe a 'Killer' friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! Love love stay safe!! Yess 28 kudos and 7 bookmarks!!! Awww you guys are the best.
> 
> Uh WARNING!! Fighting blood uh hatred and insane little bean reader. Umm sorta self harm? Read at your own risk. 
> 
> Enjoy~

+++

“Evermore?” The _sickly sweet_ voice said, the way _her own name_ was being used by that.

Her breathing was growing and her teeth were becoming sharper. Feeling her canines grow in size along with her tails and ears that were itching to come out.

No no no 

_no no no no_

**NO NO NO!!!**

Something in her brain snapped. That isn't who she thinks it is. **It can't be**!!!

Keeping her rage, anger, and hate all balled up. As she slowly turned her head to see. **HER!**

The light orange almost redhead short hair with the same ivory skin and green and purple eyes. 5,6 height. Wearing a blue skirt and pink crop top with white sneakers.

Then the two light pink with white tip identical tails. And two matching fox ears.

“Hah, hahahaha, AHAHA!” She stood up throwing her head back and laughing. Laughing so hard it _hurt._ It sounded so empty, so dead and _hollow._ That it sent shivers down all the skeletons spines that appeared. All their eyelights go out.

And _oh_ was it satisfying to see the color drain from her face.

Evermore's eyes were flashing a darker gray. While a wide empty creepy smile spread on her face.

“Well isn't this a surprise, how long has it been _Mara!?_ Or should I just call you **sister**?” She stepped a threatening step closer, making her flinch back.

“H-how a-are you-” She seemed to not be able to speak right? Oh that's perfect!

“Alive!? Haha well you should know it was _you_ who did this to me. _I should be dead right?”_ She giggled while it sounded high pitched and yet like it was in a haunted house.

“I-I dont know what you m-” Mara was going to play dumb? Oh that just wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Before any of the annoying skeletons could interfere. Evermore was already grabbing her neck.

It was like a blinding flash of light in that moment nobody could have stopped her.

As a puff of gray smoke was clouding the two and when it cleared the skeletons and the twin tail in her hold gasped.

Her sister in horror while the others almost enchanted.

Mara was against the wall by Evermore's elbow. Even with the height difference Evermore could still hold her in place. But that wasn't all.

Oh no. Evermore had razor sharp _nine_ tails that were white with a black spiral that reached each tip and one black and one white fluffy ear. The white ear on the black hair and the black ear on the white part.

It was beautiful but not her expression or her intent. But her tails looked deadly along with her expression.

“ _You forgot what you did to me!! Do you know what I went through!!? WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!! HOW COULD YOU!!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!”_ Evermore screams, in a blinding rage she grabs her hair and throws Mara right through that once beautiful glass window. Like she was a rag doll.

**But she wasn't done**.

Following right behind her as lightening she jumped out the two story window and _kicked_ her down straight into the stomach full force sending her _plummeting_ to the dirt ground.

**_Slam_ **

As she _coughs_ up blood. Turning over her arms shaking, then sending her a glare. Her body is already looking done.

“How are you alive?” Mara croaked out, her vocal cords sounding damaged. The smell of iron and dirt mixed with her smeller made her want to vomit.

“Oh I will be glad to show you!” She smiles wide her eye's spark with a crazy glint. Right when a pearly white sharp bone hits her right in the chest. Leaving a gaping hole in her chest. Her blade-like tails moved so they wouldn't be damaged. As they flick threatenly steel grazing steel. Like sharp swords crossing.

As she stares at it numbly, as blood was now staining it dripping down the bone. Feeling a slight pinch and a little tingle with an uncomfortable throb.

As Mara screamed in horror. “AHHHHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!” She screams crawling away _pitifully_.

“Oh would you look at that bone in my stomach? Ruining my perfectly good hoodie. Heh you're gonna pay for that **too~** ” She just walked off it as the wound closed up instantly leaving no scar not even a scratch. Leaving the bone to disappear. But more were popping up and shooting at her; she just fans out all nine long steel tails and the bones just bounced off. Sending them flying back at the attacker.

The skeletons dodging their own attacks. Trying to help Mara.

Evermore just glares down at her even more.

Bending down right next to her, “If you think that was bad you haven't seen or experienced what I have.” She whispers, then kicking her like a soccer ball all the way past a few trees as she skidded and rolled on the ground until. She _slammed_ into a tree with a sicking crack. Coughing up blood.

Placing her hand over her mouth in mock worry.

“Oops sorry thought I was kicking _trash_ guess I got it mixed up with _you_ !” She was just so _angry_ she **_HATED_ ** her dear _older_ sister.

“I...I am…” that makes her stop. As she looks down at her. Her nine tails slowly turned back to...

**_“not_ ** _sorry_ ” she finished struggling to say as she spits at her shoe. With that bitterness… glaring up at her while holding her bleeding bruised stomach and body…

Something in Evermore hurt… it _hurt_ so badly that… her tails retract to their sharp blades somehow they looked _more_ deadly.

She was stunned, frozen and that's when she didn't feel ~~she did~~ the magic that engulfed her form. ~~Maybe it would be her end.~~

\---

Once the world came back she just fell to the ground. Making her tails go away so he won't touch them in their vulnerable fluffy thick state.

“ _if she dies_ **you're gonna have a bad time** ” the same blue skeleton said, kicking her who just was sent flying forward like a rag doll. Lifeless. She was weighed as nothing.

...her face was shadowed.

Then she started giggling. “Haha yeah and if she does die tell her I won't be meeting her in hell. I'm already booked there for the rest of my life.” She said, getting up and facing him. Her eyes back to the dull lifeless gray color. 

He just scowled eyelights gone, “Do you even know WHAT SHE DID TO ME!!?” She screamed at the top of her lungs, face red and tears starting to bubble. Her head and chest felt like they were splitting in two.

He just gave her this look.“ yeah i do and from the looks of it. you deserved it.”

Her face was frozen in shock, from betrayal, in _hurt._

Then he disappeared leaving her to FINALLY crumble. She just curled up in a ball and cried… she hasn't cried like this in well a week…. She cried just last night but this one was so much more _painful._ Something _ached_ in her chest. How did she deserve this? What did she ever do to deserve **_that_**?

Was she really that _evil_? ~~Maybe~~

Something felt blocked. No no no that's not fair!!! “I hate her I hate her **I HATE HER SO FUCKING MUCH!!!”** She screamed, getting up and punching the nearest big tree just breaking her small fists over and over until they were all bloody and purple. But not seconds later the throb went away and so did the color still staining her skin.

That's when a voice from above her made her stop. In the middle of her little rage and pent up aggression.

“ wow i have met tree huggers before but never a tree puncher? what's it like? seems more aggressive?” A deep pine ~~nice~~ amused voice said from above. Keeping her fist on the tree as she looks up her eyes still filled with white milky tears. As she meets eye contact with another skeleton but this one was different.

The second she met his hollow big black eye sockets. There was something there, something she knew, something she understood. A spark flashed so fast through her gray eyes while something flashed across his face for just a second. Maybe something in his right eye socket?

“ well aren't you a pretty little thing? why is it so sad?” The skeleton who was sitting in the tree leaned forward. Permeate wide grin. He had black like string tears running down his eye sockets. She couldn't look away. He was so… “cute.” she whispers out loud.

He tilted his head and his grin became a little wider.

“ that's not what i asked but thank you, now you gonna answer?” He tilted his skull then waited for her to respond.

She removed her fist from the tree seeing no dent mark at all. Or anything wrong with her fists.

“You… wanna know why i am sad?” She asked, backing up from the tree looking down at her ripped up shirt that had a huge circle exposing her stomach and tiny belly button. It was a inny. Sad isn't even the beginning to how she feels.

“I just-” she felt a small breeze before starting to talk then she felt a cool flat long blade of steel against her exposed stomach. The sharp side on her stomach. Not even flinching. And the same skeleton who was only inches from her. He was 4 inches taller than her. As he was still grinning but he was waiting for something? Expecting something?

She didn't know what it was okay!?! She is not a genius!?

It seemed he didn't expect for her to look up and give him a genuine smile. “Sorry, you can't put me out of my misery. I'm too broken for that” she said, giving him a small apologetic smile, looking him straight into the eye sockets. Her gray milky eyes seemed to flash a different color. But what she said she truly believed that. While his right eye socket flickered.

Staring at him in his void eye sockets. She then looked down to see his outfit. He was wearing a lighter blue and much fluffier hood on his jacket. Then the other one skeleton. He was also wearing a black t-shirt with a bright red target on the front. Then he was wearing white shorts with two black stripes on each side. White socks and blue and white slip on sneakers. It suited him.

After she was done observing his outfit, not seeing him do the same to her.

His grin was wider and his eye sockets crinkled a little.

He then removed the razor sharp silver blade from her stomach which made her frown in confusion. What the? Was he just gonna pull back theeen slice? Yeah that's gotta be it.

Just standing there staring at each other.

“Are you gonna stab me orrrr you going for the surprise. _Then_ just go all stabby on me. Cause I'm gonna be honest I am not feeling being stabbed right now.” She sniffled, wiping away some tears. Her elbow grazing his ribcage chest. “It's just an emotional time for me at the moment.” She took in a shaky breath. ~~Not really seeing how she liked the close contact.~~

He was amused and confused now.

“ heh, nope not gonna stab you, i like you too much but i gotta go so how about you just hug this tree and become a tree hugger instead of a tree puncher. i am just not in a stabby mood, lucky for you.” he said, pulling both knives away then grabbing her shoulders. As she ‘oh’ in understanding, which didn't feel as bad as when the blue skeleton touched her. Even a little warm. Then he nudged her to the tree, her bag slinging forward.

She couldn't help but be amused about the tree hugger thing. But when he said he was leaving that made her look back. To see he was gone!

Her expression really plummeted then. She was even sadder now.

Until she heard the snap of a branch. Snapping her head to the right, then a little ways away she saw him! He didn't go away. ~~He didn't leave her!~~

So in her state of mind she wanted to follow him he just wouldn't know it! She already liked this strange skeleton. So who knows what would happen. Plus she got nowhere else to go.

Carefully waiting a second before he was out of sight for a second. She hurried up as fast as she could to change her hootie and her big perky boobs exposed to the forest. She hates bras okay. Then she digs into her bag and grabs that new maroon off shoulder baggy cute shirt. And puts it on. Then shoving the hoodie back into her endless bag black hole.

Running in the direction towards the mystery skeleton. Who she spotted not too far away just passed a big tree!

Once she got in good distance she slowed down and tried to make as little noise as possible. Moving and rounding from tree to tree. Hehe, he doesn't even know she is following him.

Look at her and her sneaky skills.

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I love that Killer boi~ hehe he is so fun to write!! Also so how was the fight scene? Did she seem intense insane in a way!? Tell me EVERYTHING!!!!!! 
> 
> Also hear is what she looks like if you guys are woundering!!!! I drew it not my best but I hope you guys like her. 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/615233318298042368/show-chapter-archive


	4. Just your friendly ol' stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a good title. Sue me. Hahah don't!! 
> 
> Yay a chapter!! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Killer boi~

+++

Sans had his suspicion of the weird looking girl. He will admit she was beautiful in fact not a scar or mark insight. But something set him off. He didn't like her.

She sure did have a dark sense of humor which everyone has their own thing. But it made him highly uncomfortable. And that laugh it made him feel even more uncomfortable.

But that job she kept talking about. Red picked up the paper that Edge crumbled up and it was the idea that they joked about.

But what he really didn't understand was how she didn't seem to care about the dangerous part.

It all didn't sound or feel right. She _didn't_ feel right. Almost like the others. Her smell was odd because he couldn't tell if she was an Alpha or Beta or Omega? 

But when she held out her hand and said her name.

He has only heard that unique name before and that was from Mara. Her younger sister who died. She always seemed out of it when she brought it up so he and the rest never brought it up.

But now.

“ _what?”_ His voice dropping down lower. His magic was now on spike and he had so many questions.

“My name is Evermore? Is my name coming out right?” What the fuck. Could she still be alive but didn't she…

“ you wouldn't happen to remember-” He was going to ask but then he smelled Mara come home.

But not only that something dangerous and off-putting was coming from. _Her_ . Sans watched as her eye's kept flashing from milky gray to dark gray. This threatening Alpha aura coming off her. Okay so she is an Alpha. The magic aura coming from her was _very_ intimidating. He hated how he felt like he should back off. He was an Alpha, _the_ Alpha of this household. Yet he felt so small right now.

But then he heard Mara's voice. The whole atmosphere dropped to Snowin temperature.

“Evermore?”

Everything happened so fast. It all went from 0 to 100 _so_ fast.

\--Now--

“Is she gonna be alright?!” Dream hovering like the rest of the skeletons.

“SHE IS LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD SHE HAS INTERNAL BLEEDING IN HER STOMACH AND SHE HAS A CONCUSSION!! HER ARM ISN'T LOOKING GOOD EITHER!” Papyrus was bending over Mara who was struggling to stay awake. His red gloved hands glowing a soft mint green. As her wounds heal slowly in fact _too_ slowly.

Papyrus was really concerned now.

“ why the fuck ain't she healed yet!?” Red shouted while he was scowling. He was an idiot he shouldn't have let that fucking billion tailed crazy bitch inside!!

“MOVE I WILL HEAL HER!!” Edge nudged Papyrus out of the way.

“SHE ISN'T HEALING WHY!? I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!” Papyrus was using every inch of his healing magic and it was only helping enough to keep her alive.

**Mara**

**EXP: 45/100**

**L/V: 3/19**

**Attack: 250**

**Def: 67**

**Hp: 5/8000**

**:Doesn't** **_want_ ** **to understand anymore**

  
  


“intent” everyone turned to look at Stretch. Who was glaring forward looking out into the woods.

Edge was listening while his gloved hands let out a warm mint glow.

“ what?”

“ harming someone is all about intent. she had the full intent of hurting her, she wasn't playing around. didn't you feel that strong power that was coming from her. She was one pissed crazy fox.” Stretch commented, frowning and feeling more pissed.

“ THEN WHY DID SHE HESITATE?” Blue piped, before anyone could interrupt he continued.

“WHEN SHE KICKED MISS MARA TO THE TREE, SHE PAUSED AND HER VERY SHARP UNIQUE TAILS STARTED TO TURN?! FLUFFIER SOMEHOW?! THEN HER EXPRESSION LOOKED HOPEFUL? IN A WAY! THOUGH I DID SEE MARA SAY SOMETHING BUT COULDN'T HEAR IT!! AND THAT'S WHEN CLASSIC WAS ABLE TO GRAB HER!!” Blue pointed at Classic, he knows what he saw. It was really sad or to be honest he almost cried but that shouldn't be right either. He shouldn't feel bad for that fox lady who hurt Miss Mara.

“ yea, baby blue she sure looked like she was fuckin’ holdin’ back! if this was holdin’ back'' a shiver rolls up his spine. “ i don't even _want_ to fuckin’ know what full power would be.”

“ she didn't even use those big blade tail things. i don't know how many there were even there they were moving so fast.” Stretch felt even more uncomfortable about this. He was already boiling with anger.

“A nine tail, she is a nine tail fox. Heh well they certainly are rare, in fact rare would be an understatement.” Ink was drawing a drawing of her in the dirt with nine tails and two ears.

“Wow it has been a very _long_ time since we saw a nine tail! How did we not get a message!?” Dream was very confusing now. This wasn't making any sense.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN RARE!? AND WHAT MESSAGE!?” Papyrus asked, worried and interested as the rest now. There full attention

“When a nine tail is born they must be monitored since birth. Because they are very powerful.” Ink said, causally erasing the dirt drawing. Standing back up and smearing it with his foot.

“ how powerful are we talkin’ ‘ere” Red asked, already regretting asking.

Ink gave him the most serious look he has ever seen on the grinning squids face.

“She only had Mara for 1 mintue and look at her.” Ink looked at the now unconscious twin tail fox girl.

Then he looked back at all the listening skeletons. Who all looked scared or more on edge. Eye lights going out.

“So powerful she could take down two of us. And we _are_ the most powerful skeletons in the Multiverse. Honestly if you thought that was her full power then. Heh you are somehow going to wet your pelvis!”

“WHAT!?”

“Well there were few in the past that destroyed Aus… on accident...” Dream fiddled with his gloves now that he thinks about it. This might be bad.

“ are they immortal?!” Red was now very fuckin’ worried.

“What hell no in fact they have short lifespans of only 500 years because of how much power they hold. Most of them die from being overly powered or die of loneliness. But eh not our problem. She just healed that fast because they can do that. It's a pain though.” Ink rolled his eyelights like this was gonna be easy.

He didn't understand what he really was dealing with.

“ yeah well she is **_not_ ** our problem anymore” Classic said, bending down to pick up Mara. Looking her over worriedly, a thick streak of blood streamed down her forehead and left eye. A black eye that was forming on her right eye. Her neck has five deep slashes. That stopped bleeding finally. Her left arm was broken and four of her ribs were shattered as well. Scrapes and cuts littered her skin.

~~He moved her head over to his shoulder to hide the giant clean cut rip in his jacket sleeve.~~

She did all this in 1 minute. To her sister no less.

“ isn't Mara a top beta?” Sans said as they all walked to the car. Taking her to the hospital not wanting to risk a short-cut.

“Yes but nine tails are a mystery. We have studied them for years and watched them and they are still unpredictable. But what they always are every time is an Arbrika. It means Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Pretty much the Alpha of ALL of them.” Even by himself Ink gave a blank stare but he was impressed.

Everyone's eye sockets widened as they all fell into a nervous silence.

Red ripping off something on Edges back.

“ uh boss this was on your back” Red shows everyone and Edge snatches it from him. He looked like a train steam coming out of him. He was _livid._

**_Kick me like my slutty boots~_ **

The paper turned to ashes in Edges hand. Hot from how he was steaming with rage.

\----

Killer's pov-

Was this the most interesting, amusing and adorablest thing he has ever experienced? Probably.

This little cutie just kept following him. Nooot very good at being discreet about it though.

After he lost Error not even 20 minutes in he started to wander around there prison forest yard. At least this prison had the sky and stars. ~~No chara~~

But while he was on his leisurely stroll he felt the familiar annoying stabby worth magic appear. With this barrier up he can't sense things like he used to, only anything inside the huge barrier.

“why is the little smiling asshole coming here to play?” his grin became wider as he looked around and saw him. The vanilla classic. But he didn't seem to even notice his presence. Looking down at something? Oh~ what is this?

He jumped up pulling his skeleton body over a thick tree branch. Knives still in his bony hands. Hopping from tree to tree until he was right above him. Heh, right when he was about to jump and stab him. He paused.

Tilting his head looking down not at vanilla but at the women. Who Vanilla was _glaring_ down daggers at.

He couldn't see her face from the way she was hunched over her unnatural ~~but beautiful~~ black as his eye sockets side of her long slightly wavy colored hair blocked her face. From his side.

“ _if she dies_ **_you're gonna have a bad time_ ** _”_ Vanilla who everyone found such a _saint_. Lifted his bony hand pointed down at her. And kicked the mystery woman's straight in the stomach sending her flying into the tree right below him. “Ouch” Her now white dirty hair was the side he could see.

She didn't even make a peep. He doesn't know if he should interfere or not. It was a little concerning how she still didn't move yet. Maybe he should just slice his vertebra from his body?

What more the knife he was about to send towards vanilla. Was about to be launched straight between that _still_ grinning look with pull-able teeth.

But before he threw it he waited just a second in time. Before he heard it.

Giggling? Oh not just any giggling it sounded high pretty yet dark with such sadness coming through it. His arm slowly came down as he looked down at the woman who was moving a little.

“Haha yeah and if she _does_ have the _luxury_ of dying, tell her I said ‘I won't be meeting her in _hell_. I'm already booked there for the rest of my life.’” She said, her voice filled with this hopeless sadness it sent a tiny pull in his chest. Just small. ~~But still there.~~

He took in her words what he said it was like she went through something painful like he went through. It was there in her soft yet powerful voice.

He then watched her get up. Just now seeing her torn shirt with the giant circle like hole. Blood red _pulsing_ all around it like a perfect circle. _Target._ Like a light bulb was placed under his shirt but like a heart beating pumping blood. 

She will come back to stareing at that red mesmerizing button light target later. 

She looked at Vanilla and he still couldn't see her face. But oh it must have been something for vanillas eyelights to go out like a candle dunked in water. Oh and that look! What was she giving him?! Maybe if he jumped down he coul-

“Do you even know WHAT SHE DID TO ME!!?” She screamed at the top of her lungs,

He paused, nope never mind she probably is going to yell something important. But her words ringed in his skull. Did what? Her? What happened to her?

Killer watched vanilla give her **_that_** look. The look he gave all of them. The one that made him want to _stab_ _him_. The look that said, _‘you deserved what happened to you’_ look. His bony hand was slowly cutting the tree like butter. To stop from...

“ yeah i do and from the looks of it. you _deserved_ it.” She seemed to freeze; he didn't even need to see her face. He could _feel_ her emotions. ~~Or rather expression.~~ With something else though.

Then the bastard looked up, finally noticing him. Seeing Killer's crazy maniac look. His grin twitching when his left foot took a half step back before he disappeared right when three sharp knives were sent flying towards him. One grazing his jacket.

The minute he was gone about 5 seconds later. She fell to her knees, her hair fanning behind her in a way that was graceful and downfallen.

The woman curled into a tiny ball and just cried like the whole world was on her small shoulders. He could relate to that feeling. Well that and feeling like he wants to stab someone right now.

That's when she started talking “I hate her I hate her **I HATE HER SO FUCKING MUCH!!!”** She screamed, getting up and whipping around and punching the same damn he was in. Huh how ironic. She sounded so _mad_ but also so hopeless.

She must really hate this girl. What did she do to her? How are her fists not breaking yet? Poor tree. Not really he was just becoming amused and felt a little bad for the little thing.

He is gonna say something. It was quite amusing. But he still couldn't see her face.

Right in the middle of her little rage.

“ wow i have met tree huggers before but never a tree puncher? what's it like? seems more aggressive?” He spoke loud enough for her to hear just in case. Keeping her small red covered fist planted on the abused tree, as she looks up her eyes filled with white milky tears.

Her big gray milky eyes look up at him. He wasn't expecting to see what he saw. So much emotion yet _none_. Almost lifeless but with this crazy sad spark.

She was definitely attractive for a human. Cute even. Okay maybe even beautiful and she had this almost elegance but it wasn't overpowering it was just sprinkled in like _dust_.

She had warm ivory skin that looked so soft and plushy. With a hint of pink undertone.

 ~~Cute~~ little freckles on her nose and full pink lips. Hmm she was a pretty little thing.

He meets eye contact with her once more. Human huh. A Little _too_ cute for a human but, hey look at him. Who was he to talk? Heh.

Maybe it's time he says something?

“ well aren't you a pretty little thing? why is it so sad?” He asked curiously. As he studies her expression changes. Not seeing an ounce of fear or disgust. Hmmm odd. Welp hey he said something. 

What he didn't expect was for her lips to move and the first word that came out was.

“cute.” she said, blunt and small….

Well that was different, his grin growing a little wider. But she _quite_ answered his question.

“ that's not what i asked but thank you, now you gonna answer?” He tilted his skull then waited for her to respond. Was she gonna answer? Guess she didn't _have_ to.

He looked at her hands to only see them alittle red. With some blood but huh? Could he just be going blind? Her small fists don't look as broken as they sounded.

“You… wanna know why i am sad?” She asked, backing up from the tree looking down at her ripped up bloody shirt that had a huge target circle exposing her upper stomach and a little bit of her boob cleavage.

He didn't ask that but, something nagged at his skull. When she looked down he jumped down a few inches from her. He was taller by a few inches. She still looked tiny. As he inhaled her scent. She smelled of blood, and a sweet fruit with a natural earth fresh smell.

It was quite nice really. But that's not why he was holding one of his knives to her exposed squishy _sliceable_ stomach. It would slice like butter, with just one _small_ swipe. She would be bleeding and die like all weak humans.

But if _she_ moved then it wouldn't be his fault. Nope! Heh. 

But she didn't, in fact she didn't even flinch or look scared. Her body didn't freeze up or shake in fear. She just looked a little confused then panicked but not from the blade. What an odd human? Isn't she gonna freak out? Run for the hills or as far as she could get. Waiting for a reaction from her.

When she looked down he thought it would be something like a distraction then he could-

He didn't expect for her to look up and give him a genuine ~~broken~~ smile.

What he didn't expect for the _third_ time was for her to shock him again, looking him straight in his eye sockets. She held this deep, sorrowful, broken look in her milky gray eyes. That look and words she says did something to him.

“Sorry, you can't put me out of my misery. I'm too broken for that.” She said, giving him a small _real_ apologetic smile. Her gray milky eyes seemed to flash a different color. So fast he thought it was the lighting of the sun peeking through the trees.

His grin grew.

The messed up part was he didn't detect any damn humor or lie from her. Feeling something only for a second flash through him.

Now a little bit more curious about this woman. He starts to look her over. Her blue and purple hoodie has a giant ripped hole that exposes a little bit of her under boobs. Which were huge. Nice. Moving on, he couldn't see much other than the dark blue ripped jeans she was wearing but she didn't look like a twig like other women he has seen. Her long wavy half black and half white soft looking hair was messy.

She did look like she was in some fight he can smell that sweating Reds magic on her. It was faint, very faint but still there.

What did this pretty little thing do?

His grin felt wider and his eye sockets crinkled a little.

He then removed his razor sharp silver blade from her stomach which made her frown in confusion. Even doing a cute little tilt with her head.

Just standing there staring at each other.

What a meaningful conversation.

“Are you gonna stab me orrrr you going for the surprise. Then just go all stabby on me. Cause I'm gonna be honest I am not feeling being stabbed right now.” She sniffled, wiping away some white tears. Her elbow grazing his ribcage chest. A shocking warmth tingled him for a millisecond.

Heh, awww she said stabby. Well no one _wants_ to be stabbed. Well unless you're a strange freak. But well that's a great time for him!

“It's just an emotional time for me at the moment.” She took in a shaky breath, and seemed like she was trying to stop crying now. 

He was so fucking amused now. What? So there _is_ a time? You know what, he likes her, might not even killer her… maybe. His grin was impossibly wide. 

But he had to go, Nightmare and the rest probably wondering where he is, probably won't see her again.

“ heh, nope not gonna stab you, i like you too much but i gotta go so how about you just hug this tree and become a tree hugger instead of a tree puncher. i am just not in a stabby mood, lucky for _you_.” he said, pulling both knives away then grabbing her warm shoulders. As she ‘oh’ in understanding. Then he nudged her to the tree. ~~Sadly~~ he has to go. Oh well.

Teleporting away he didn't go that far. For no reason really. Just wanting to continue his stroll. 

“ so what like she would follow a crazy but handsome skeleton like me into the woods.” He said as a joke, glancing back to see her expression looking crestfallen… He just glanced down and pushed his weight down on the log.

_*snap*_ “ whoops” he made a ‘o’ face, accidentally crushing a log under his foot.

Then glancing out of the corner of his eye socket. 

He watched her whip her head to where he was. Which was a _little_ impressive cause not even _chara_ could find him that fast.

So he just kept walking just to see if she would still follow.

He didn't see her when he rounded a few trees. So she probably just left, eh he will get her la-

Hearing twigs snap and leaves being crunched from far behind him. So loudly. He did in fact see her. But she was in a different shirt. Oh probably just changed. She was wearing a bloody ripped shirt but not anymore. It was a purple loose and flowy shirt that slid off her chest well. Where the hell did that come from? Maybe her brown sack?

She seemed to slow down and be trys to be quiet. Like she didn't want him knowing he knew.

It is just sad and amusing how bad she is at following someone. Or sneak up on them. 

She sucked at following someone. Aw he felt a little bad for changing directions so many times. Everytime she lost him she looked _so_ sad. So he threw her a couple bones. Or knives.

Literally.

He threw a knife _right_ at her. “ oooh noooo don't go towards pretty thing” Saying as his knife somehow slipped and the sharp pointed blade at her human fleshy neck. It was going at lightning speed.

Yelp it was fun while this lasted, turning on his heel. Expecting to hear a dead body hit the floor. He stopped at the corner of his eye sockets.

Seeing her holding up her right hand with two of her slim fingers between her index and middle was his knife!

She just blinked at it then she started freaking out holding it as far from her body as possible!

Jumping from foot to foot. Freaking the fuck out!

Oh no he is gonna see me holding his knife! Then he will see _me_! Panicking she threw the knife at the tree behind her as it went an inch deep in. Then she ran behind another tree trying to watch her step. Stepping on every single twig and leaf instead.

“Shush stupid feet” she whispered hiding right before he turned his skull fully towards where the knife was lodge in the tree. 

Shame she didn't see his face though.

Killer's grin was so wide he burst out laughing. Holding his side as he walked to the tree where his knife was lodged. Grinning so wide it could snap.

He whistled in appreciation. Grabbing his knife and _yanking_ the knife out of the tree trunk.

Whistling a fun amusing tune.

How does a skeleton even whistle? Oh well she will come back to those questions later.

Following the mystery skeleton who just kept accidentally dropping his sharp deadly knives right near her head or neck. Aw he is clumsy.

Each time she would either catch them or dodge them on accident. Like when she saw a pretty leaf and bent down right when two knives were sent towards her head.

“He must really love dropping knives. Unless, he knows I am following him? Hmm nahh.” She waves off the idea completely.

Killer was impressed. It takes alot to impress him.But he was, hm but it seemed she was catching on. So he would stop the knife throwing, for now.

He was getting close to the rundown piece of shit shack. How will Nightmare and the others react? Will they kill her? Hmm probably. " haha, wounder if they wanta pet? maybe nighty will want one" 

Guess he should really ditch her now.

Turning around one more time to look at her. She freaked out and jumped in a nearby bush, squeaking “Oh shit!”

Aww such a cutie somehow he knows she could be even cuter. Huh weird.

Eh they kill her they kill her. It will be her dumb fault for following a _killer_ hehehe in the middle of the woods.

\---

Continuing forward she has been following his every step, turn, or spin. He made a few loop dee loops. Which she did. This was oddly fun in a way. She didn't know what he was doing but she was fine with it.

Not watching where she was going. Her foot caught on an old but thick brown vine. Sending her flying forward straight into the ground. “Oww my nose!!” she covers her throbbing nose and bends down on the ground. Rolling on the ground. It huuuurts!!!

Once the pain went away she rubbed her nose in reassurance. Getting up off the dirty ground she wiped off her pants and shirt off.

Looking up to see no one!! Ahh!!

“Oh no I lost him! Stupid feet stuipd _vines_!” She kicked the vine sending it flying across the forest in rage. Then she took in a deep breath and was back to being calm. Trying to not lose his scent she kept going forward.

Walking passed trees and wildlife that really liked her… and she really liked back. But she didn't have time for them right now… huh? But that's all she has. Is time.

“I'll be back okay. But probably not.” She stopped and waved at them who all gave her a sad- “Nope nope nope if I see those sad faces I will never leave. Gotta be strong!” She whipped her head around and ran for it. Running like a crazy person through the woods. But she didn't scream just in case she was near the mystery skeleton.

When a weird small run down old shack came into view. Making her skid to a stop. Her arms running in a circle to keep herself from falling. “Whoa whoa whoaa! Hah!”

She could smell the mystery skeletons scent along with others? Ohh~ more! 

+++

My Tumblr~ <https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/615859285849718784/show-chapter-archive>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw we gotta see ol' Killer pov!!! Okay guys feedback is always good for me!! We learned some stuff about Nine tails as well. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Got an questions? Ya liking the story!? Ahhhh I love killer and the bad guys coming in the next chapter. 
> 
> Aw Killer and Evermore are playing knives!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	5. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I was editing this and while transferring this over I somehow added an extra 1200 words. Haha, well enjoy guys!!! 
> 
> Thank you guys for the love and support!!

+++

Once Killer made it to the shack opening the old rotten door. He inhaled deeply and like he predicted her smell was still around. So she must have just lagged behind or something. Or ran for it, hehe. 

Like a sane person would do. 

Probably a good thing tho considering how Error made it back before him. Making some sort of Sans doll while laying in his makeshift string hammock. 

“ where did you disappear to?” Killer tilted his skull strolling towards a glaring Error while he was just grinning wide and mischievous. 

~~ “  w-what a-are you t-talking about!? y-you c-caught up to me then  _ you _ ~~ ~~z-zoned o-out c-completely w-while w-wandering off. you h-have just as b-bad of a memory t-then a-axe!”~~ Error flicked his strings at Killer in annoyance. That grinning fucker dodging easily. 

“ Hey no need for name calling, glitchy buddy” Killer cooed, while he cut the doll in half while in mid air then thrusting his other knife at Error. 

Who dodged with ease also rolling his eyelights annoyed. Glitching even more at the gross nickname! 

“ aw so close, by the way can we get a pet?” Killer asked randomly out of the blue. Once he stood up straight with a wide amused grin. 

“ why do you want a pet? let alone find one? what did you kidnap an animal or something” Dusty who was leaning against the wall. Raising a bone brow at Killer. 

“ nah didn't have to when it just follows you willingly” he said grinning like a maniac. While chuckling, grin curling in like an evil cat. 

“ ...he has…. lost it.” Axe says, raising a small bone brow, while carving into his axe with his wooden clever and shoving some dry beans in his mouth. The loud crunch sounds echoing in the quiet rotten shack.

“ what kind of sane animal would follow an idiot like you?” Nightmare pipes in this conversation that were going nowhere. 

He and all the skeletons heard a small creak nearby, no right above. They turned their attention on the ceiling-

“ i don't know, maybe a pretty-” Killer stopped talking when a familiar voice squeaked. 

A very loud creak was heard above them as it screamed in  _ agony  _ from an unwanted pressure. 

Not seconds later “Uh-oh” a big chunk of their ceiling comes  _ crashing _ down. Along with a blurry figure falling in the mix of solid old rotten wood. 

Making a small squeak when everything all comes smacking down onto their old worn out floor. 

Hearing a soft groan. 

\---

Evermore tip toed towards the shack and man it looked like it was on its last legs. If a uh house? No that's a shack right there. 

The old place looked like an old small barn. Gray rotteninh wood holes and cracks on the outside. Two windows in the front that had no screen or ya know glass! 

That's what makes a window! Now they are just two big holes in the walls. 

The roof looked like shit. But stable enough!

“Hehe, oh man this is gonna be so funny! I could watch them, take notes. See if they might like me! Ooooo!” She ran towards the shack and climbed up the nearest tree with ease being as quiet as possible. 

She hopped on the roof with only a tiny thud. “Shit, shhh. Okay if I stay up here I can hear everything then surprise that mystery skeleton. Hehe or the others!” giggling into her hands to be quiet. She takes one step forward. 

And regretted it to no end! 

The roof under her left foot _betrayed_ her. But really she knew better then to step on a shack that looked 100 years old. 

The creak goes and she sinks. “Uh-oh” she falls straight through the roof. The wood piercing her skin which made her squeak loudly. 

Damn why does that tickle!? 

Well goodbye stalking plan. FAIR WELL!!

\---

Dust and dirt cloud their vision for a moment. Once the dust and dirt clears the air.

Everything and one is silent. 

Then the pile starts to shuffle the wood falling as a black and white hair blob appears. From the wood pile. Wood chips falling off the bobs hair. 

Dusty and Axe about to swing when Nightmare stops them. Holding up his goopy hand silently. “wait” He wanted to see who this was before they ripped them a new one. Plus this could be interesting. 

Killer was grinning so wide about to laugh like a maniac. Pointing at the pile over and over like a child. His expression screaming. “Look look!” 

“Okay… i'm just gonna get out, then leave and no one will ever know a thing. Like I was  _ never _ here.” The figure moved around and popped out completely, her voice was soothing and sounded like she just got caught. And tried to keep the wood silent. “Ssshhh!” She shushes the wood that slides off her making loud noises. Her warm Ivory porcelain hands hovering over the wood planks like that would help. Watching the rotten wood fall to the floor a soft *clank* against the wood floor. 

The white and black figure migrates from the wood pile. Standing on two feet her long half black as the void and white as the white anti-void hair was blocking her face. 

Everyone takes a defensive stance. All weapons out or magic ready. She all of a sudden pops her head up and gives them an apologetic smile. 

“I hear you loud and clear I'll just be outside!” She doesn't even look at them feeling so nervous. Gosh she hasn't talked to this many monsters in a while!! She books it! Throwing her hands up for comic effect and running away. Ahhh!! 

But throwing her arms up was a bad idea since it just helped Error wrap his blue strings around her wrists.  ~~She let them~~ hold her up for all of them to see. 

She slowly turned around to slowly really. 

…

“This is just getting awkward now” She sways her body like a flopping fish in the air and it gets her turning faster. Her hair moving with her small body. 

“That's better,” once she looked up at them. They all looked a tiny bit shocked.  ~~Hiding their emotions.~~

The first skeleton she saw was the one holding her body in a spring roll wrap. He had black and red bones. His round almost chubby cheekbones skull was black with a golden wide scowl. His whole eye socket was red with yellow eye lights floating in them with blue rings around them. They looked fascinating. Blue strings like tears running down his eye sockets like tears. He had yellow and red phalanges with the very blue strings wrapped around your body around his phalanges. Hm kinda reminds her of caterpillars. His tibia and fibula bones were red. He was wearing a thick black jacket with small yellow trimming. With black basketball shorts and thick blue stripes running up each side and black sneakers. He also had white, red, and blavk error signs around his glitching form. 

Error glitching more than usual his eyelights flashed for just a second. His strings clenching around her wrists tighter. A deep scowl is present on his face as his glitching increased in

She looked over at the other skeleton next to him. Who looked like the black glitching skeleton. Who she now deems as Glitchy! 

This skeleton had white bones and looked alot like mystery skeleton. He had the same white round skeleton face. His eye lights were different sizes and looked so pretty. Blue and red rings around them creating a pretty purple in the middle. She watched them dilate in size. His grin was wide and not worried. He was wearing the same thing as that Sans skeleton but, he was wearing the red scarf around his vertebra like the one slutty boots was wearing.

And his jacket was a little thinner and had a gray hood that was over his skull. And there was gray dust falling off of him. Oh that was monster dust. 

Huh who she deems as Dusty! Not creative right now okay! She has to give them something

Dust stance was a little less threatening but it held a promise of a  _ Mad time _ with one tiny move he  _ didn't _ like. His grin stretched across his skull wider. His eye lights flashed for a millisecond. 

The next one she checked out. Heh. Was like a clone! Of Sans that ass hole. But this one looked alot more handsome and tough. Hell even hot. He was just adorable! With the giant hole in his head but it looked painful… that can be fixed later if he wants. His giant red throbbing eye light that looked alive. It was pretty cool. His wide grin and his clothes looked exactly like Sans but with blood and dirt with rips on his clothes. His axe was on his shoulder. 

Welp Axe it is. She is gonna call him Axe for now until she learns their real names! 

Axe was yanking his empty eye socket with his grin wide but he was more docile at the moment then he would like. A flash went through his empty eye socket. 

Next was the black goopy skeleton with a cyan glow around him slightly. His glowing cyan eye was beautiful. And glaring at her. The other was covered by the black goop that surrounded his skeleton form. That she could still make out. He was scowling at her but what also caught her attention was the four black tendrils or tentacles coming out of his back. Flicking threateningly waiting to strike. He was wearing a black jacket and basketball shorts with cyan trimming instead if white. 

Heh he looked like the night so Nighty it is! 

Nightmare was glaring deeply at the intruder. But there was this thing that flashed through his cyan eye. 

She took them all in and she fought down a blush. Gosh what's up with these attractive skeletons? They were all big though around 6’1 and 6’3 while she was 5,3. Looking at all of them and just seeing they all went through their own hell. 

Something struck her inside. 

That she ignored. 

Who were all looking at the woman who dared to trespass. Near their shack, it may be the shittiest place but it was still theirs!

She looked  _ too _ flawless if you asked them. Too pretty to be real! 

Except when they all met her milky gray eye's. A feeling of recognition was poking their little broken messed up souls. 

Something that made Error almost drop her. “Ah! Don't drop me. I am really high right now! Look this was all a misunderstanding. Sorta?” Her voice sounded mystical and feminine with a touch of humor? As she tucked in her legs. 

“ oh you caught up though i lost ya” Killer says grinning up at her who beams at him. 

“I knew you didn't leave me! Aw you're so sweet. So how has your day been?” She said, smiling like nothing is wrong right now. At Mystery skeleton!! 

He waves a hand bashfully grinning wider like a crazy person. His mouth changed to a kitty gluten, a  _ tiny _ red pink blush appearing on his cheekbones. 

While everyone bursts out laughing, Dust falls over leaning against Axe who was giggling deeply. 

Error busted his gut, glitching and pulling his strings to work her to at least be on the ground. Still wrapped in his strings not stupid enough to let her go. 

Nightmare was very amused in fact that was the funniest thing he has ever heard. 

She didn't know what was so funny but obviously it sent everyone laughing. 

“ ok we see how it is? you think killer is your savior or something?” Dusty jolts his phalanx towards Killer. Still leaning over laughing. Who looked like he just got shot by four knives. He was grinning amused as well. 

“ how could you all laugh? after all, i got us a pet`` Killer' the offended skeleton pointed at Evermore who blinked in their direction. Not really minding all too much.  ~~Infact she blushed a little~~

Somehow without their knowledge or Errors. She silently watched them all bicker, smiling so wide in amusement holding back her own giggles as she jumped out the open window. 

“Hey guys, I hate to cut this amazing conversation short but I still gotta go I’ll be back later k!” They all snap their skulls towards the  _ not _ tied up human!!

Error was fucking confused, mortified, and pissed.  ~~ “H-how d-did y-you g-get o-out!?”  ~~

She just perches her elbow on the window seal with a wide smirk crossing her plum pink lips. She slowly moved her hands like fireworks. 

“Maaaagic” she stretches with jazz hands her head dramatically disappearing behind the window slowly. 

Leaving five highly amused confused and now very curious skeletons behind. “ oh this is gonna be fun” Dust whispers, tilting his skull ghost Paps nodding along.

The five skeletons couldn't help the sudden interest in the unrealistic human. 

\----

Dunking slowly for effect under the window. 

Evermore snickers placing her hand on her mouth to stifle the giggles. Turning on her heels feeling pretty proud of herself. The magic strings were odd but all she needed was a gentle touch. “Hehe” 

She pauses in her tracks while losing her balance. She falls forward right into the ground catching herself with her arms before she ruins her new clothes. 

Lifting her head staring in shock at all five skeleton skeletons who are grinning down at her. A piece of her white hair dangled in her face. Glaring unamused at the offended piece of hair as she pursued her lips and blew it out of the way. 

“ you're gonna talk” Nighty said, She sees that  _ could _ have been a question. But it wasn't, it was more of a demand. Huh?

So she stood up fixing her old sandy color bag. Her face morphed into plain confusion and shock. 

“How did you get right there!” Turning her head back to the window and seeing them back inside! All grinning at her shocked flabbergasted expression. Snapping her head back and there they are grinning. Wider!! 

“AahhOoohhh shit you guys can multiply! I always knew a atleast one monster could do that!” She said in excitement! Smiling and almost bouncing on her feet.

“ kidnap…” is all Axe said, he did resemble that asshole Sans but this one was different. Went through more than she knows and he experienced real pain.

Wait what?

Opening then closing her mouth about to say something. She decided not to. Maybe they would keep her around longer if she played along. Welp time to act her butt off.

“Oh no I am being kidnapped by some skeletons in the woods!! Well my fault for following one in the woods! Ohhh nooooo!” She slapped her hands on cheeks with her mouth in a ‘o’.

Hm she doesn't think they find this convincing they look a little insulted? Oops maybe they have a really bad but good reputation? And here she was breaking their prides. She will admit they do immediate her a little. She can clearly smell the blood on the one with the hole in his skull. LV was coming off them in waves especially from the two black skeletons… that was not racist!!

Moving on! 

“ ~~w-we t-teleported y-you s-stuipd h-human!~~ ”  the glitching black skeleton scowled down at her. 

Watching as her eyes bubble with tears so fast it was a little alarming. But  _ nobody _ needed to know that. 

“That's so mean! I was just saying cause it looked like it! Okay!” She starts to cry which makes them all uncomfortable. Woman's tears of such a powerful weapon.  ~~ Sometimes ~~

For some weird ass reason Axe swears he sees fluffy ears drooping down. Pulling on his eye socket as he turns his skull to look her up and down. 

“I'm just gonna leave, fend for myself.” She starts walking away dragging her feet like they weighed 100 pounds each.

That's when the skeleton with the gray hood and bigger eyelights teleported right in front of her. Studying her face she had a pink soft tint to her cheeks and little  ~~ cute ~~ freckles that littered her nose. Her face was flawless but her eyes still held pain, sorrow, anger, despair, and hurt a lot of emotion was held in such what could  ~~ are ~~ be beautiful eyes. 

What he and the other skeletons didn't see or sense was fear or frightened in any way from her. 

“ i think we are gonna need to have a chit chat” Dusty said, his voice smooth but rough in a nice way. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Wow he was warm! She liked that. 

“Oh okay but he can't call me human  _ that's so mean! _ ” She *sniffles* pointed at Glitchy who just looked weirded out and confused. How dare he tell her she was something she wanted to be! Cause humans die! She was jealous! Which made her cry more! Balling louder. 

“ sure?” He sounded very confused looking at everyone else who was giving her a crazy amused look. 

*Shrugging* Nightmare was growing dangerously impatient and annoyed. 

Leading her inside as they kidnap her, all the skeletons watching her every move. She takes a seat on the floor and sits in front of them. Criss cross applesauce. Wiping away the dust and dirt that suck to her. 

Looking up at them waiting for something to happen. 

A heavy wind swishes past her head only inches from cutting off her ear. Her eyes widened in shock. That was actually a really fast throw one that would seem fast even with her speed. 

As much as she wanted for that axe to cut off her head. *sighing* tiredly. She can't let these skeletons know about her immortality. Not yet at least. 

Then the room drops to a freezing temperature. Goose bumps pop on her arms involuntarily. But she wasn't scared. Looking up at them with curiosity. 

“ talk…” the one with the giant hole spoke. His voice deep and gravely. Attractive even in fact all their voices were nice in an odd way. 

“Well I guess it all started when I was born.” She said dryly with sarcasm leaking from her lips, leaned back on her hands rolling her head in thought. She can clearly smell and sense all of them do have some real intention of harming her. Does that make her stop? Nah.

A tingly dark blue string that came from the Glitchy skeleton. “ ~~e-enough of y-your g-games~~ ~~”~~ the string tightens around her neck, one that would damage the average human. 

“Oh right!” She spoke then coughing out of nowhere, and is  _ supposed _ to be one of those lucky human bastards. Clawing at her neck holding in her breath so it would make her face turn red at least. Haha they don't suspect a thing!! 

She must have looked pathetic in their eyes.  ~~ At least that's what she thinks ~~ trying to keep the creepy smile that wanted to spread on her face. She held it back _barely,_ her lips twitched a few times. 

“ don't kill her yet, she is interesting!” the mystery skeleton shouted a little, cutting Errors string with a determined red strike. 

She felt so touched she could just explode! Keeping down her tails and ears from popping out she jumps in the air. 

She was  _ beaming _ so happy it made Nightmare sick!  ~~ Not as much as he would have thought though ~~

“ look at this face!” The mystery skeleton somehow gets behind her then starts squishing her soft porcelain cheeks together making her look like fish. Her cheeks glowed red now as she blinked at the same time as Killer. “ so squishy” he whispers, pressing on her skin like a puzzle. 

~~Enjoying the feeling~~

Nightmare gives her and him the most blank ‘i don't give a fuck’ look in the whole world she has ever seen. 

“haven't you always wanted a pet!” The mystery skeleton swings his knife like crazy which the others dodge

“ yes and they died,” Nighty said in a heartbeat. Still wearing the unamused expression. 

“  ~~ t-tragic ~~ ~~”~~ Error was said dryly. 

She wants to scream ‘I can't die so we have no problem’ but she doesn't. Or really can't cause the mystery skeleton was still squishing her cheeks together. His phalanges were smooth, not soft but they weren't unwanted, more like marble. 

“ im not dealing with this get  _ her _ out, your lucky i am not gonna kill you.” Nightmare glared pointing out the door and like always luck was not on her side. 

It started pouring cats and dogs outside too. 

\---

Now here she was outside on the porch watching the rain fall. The porch roof was leaking and has holes everywhere. With her knees tucked into her chest. The rain falling on her creating a puddle around her shaking form. 

Maybe she should leave? She isn't wanted here. Just like everywhere, it wasn't like she thought anything was gonna change. Too much has happened in a span of a day. Then again who cares right!? 

Yelp guess she should go and well… Looking back through the window  ~~ longingly ~~ ~~.~~ Something nags at her to try… something she hasn't done in a long long  _ long _ time.

She knocks twice….

“ whos there?” oh a knock knock joke! How fun! She smiles immediately, perking up and not even acknowledging the rain that soaked and hugged her uncomfortably. 

“Evermore!”

“ evermore who?”

“Evermore would like to be inside, she can answer any of your questions!” She said, hearing hushed whispers but the rain was blocking her hearing by 60%. The clouding mist was pooling in around the shack. As the strong smell of rain and plants swirled around her. 

Waiting on the porch the rain pouring down on her. She waited.  ~~ Hoping ~~

The cold wet rain drips drops off her hair like tiny streams. The cold made her shiver and her teeth did chatter. 

….

.....

The same little skeleton ghost popped out behind the door. Poking it's skull out to look down at her. She stays the way she is not acknowledging the little ghost. Closing her eyes as hot milky tears drip down her face. Without her knowledge. She just gave a dry huff and *sighed*. She should just rip out her heart for that. Maybe that's what was making her have some stupid little hope or what ever was planted in her chest. It was annoying...

… the little ghost floats back in without a word. Well as fun and well less lonely as this was she should go make plans to kill-

The door slowly creeps open as the dingy dim yellow light on the few light lamps that work. Looking at their last energy though. 

It was the one with a giant hole in his skull. Axe. His blood red swollen single eyelight looked down at her. With a look she hasn't ever seen before but, she thinks she likes it.

Yep definitely does. 

“...don't...make..any…..noise” he seemed to struggle with keeping his words in order. His voice was deep and gravely. As he opened the door for her to step inside. 

She gave him a look of pure awe, her expression nothing but grateful and happy. 

“Thank you,” she whispered softly. Those two words went a lot deeper. And instead of a look of question or distrust she walked right past him. Soaking wet and trying to be as quiet as possible she tip-toed and then sat down in the middle of the floor. Not close to the hole that was covered by white sharp bones to keep the rain from flooding inside. 

“ so he cracked first huh?” a rumbly deep voice said from behind her all of a sudden. She wasn't startled but if her ears were out they would have flicked in Dusty's direction.

The skeleton with the hole shrugged trotted over slowly to sit on one of the old dusty tan couches. She watched him scratch his gaping hole. Little trails of gray dust falling on his red stained and tattered blue hoodie. 

“ pretty thing, well it looks like you stayed long enough for ol’ axe to  _ crack _ ” the mystery skeleton was leaning across the couch, his skull upside down. Which turned his grin upside down. 

Instinctively she turned her head to the side mimicking him. She couldn't tilt her head all the way upside down. So that's what she settled for. She smiled too the pun was funny she was just tired. 

The three awake skeletons couldn't help but find that fucking cute as hell. 

She was feeling sleepy though. Now that she was inside her eyes started to flutter shut. Her head bobbing forward she moved her bag to be removed from her side. Using it as a pillow she fell asleep curled up in a ball. 

The three watched the display in bewilderment. How vulnerable she made herself. 

A bone could pierce right through her little head. 

An axe could chop her into little pieces. 

A knife could slice her soft plush skin like butter. 

Yet here she was like a stray lodging on their floor. Fast asleep. 

“ do you sense that?” Killer asked, now twirling his knife staring at her soaking wet form. His eyelights roaming her soaking wet body. Her maroon once flowy shirt was clinging to her like paper mache. 

Her jeans looked really tight and the whole sight even made him uncomfortable. The clothes made him cringe from the tightness.

Though they could see her smoking hot body the whole soaking wet clothes thing set them off. 

“ should we change her?” Dusty who was thinking the same thing as Killer. 

Seems his eye lights were roaming her body, both of them not thinking anything to be perverted. But the thought did pass their minds. They were guys after all broken or not. They found themselves okay with that. 

Axe was knocked out, snoring loudly. His axe resting on his shoulder. As he was sprawled out on the dusty couch. 

“ i don't know if she wants to be changed so she can wake up herself. im going to bed” killer said as he flopped on the couch with Dust taking the other empty one. 

It was somehow, peaceful in the house. Not as cold or empty. 

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hehe she got in the shack!! Hehe ahhhh!! 
> 
> As always tell me your thoughts and LOOK AT THIS FANART FROM!! 
> 
> @Desolateskeleton37 
> 
> Its Evermore and it just looks FUCKING AWESOME!! No joke! Amazing!!! 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/616622833656889344/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	6. One step forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay its out guys! This would have taken longer if it werent for @Skinwalkerblr she helped me out alot with the nightmare and adding some touches here and there cause I suck at dark themes but I hope to get better!
> 
> I also wanna thank @normalayasstuff for sprinkling her grammar and some touches that helped with the feel. They are the best I recommend them for beta readers any day!
> 
> Now for the chapter!~
> 
> WARNING! Dark themes of torture in the beginning and uh still alittle dark through out the thing. Hey read the tags!!

…. **R U N** ….

….Get out! NOW! **M O V E** ...

The cold straps of leather tightly bound her wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees. The seam split and metal biting into her skin. Like jaws of icicles chomping down on her, freezing her from the inside out. ‘t a k e….i t…..o f f’, Her once sharp nails filed down to a short length, bits of dried blood and scraped off skin caked on her cut fingertips. It was so tight, cutting off the blood circulation in her body. Turning her limbs a sickly red then transferring to a purplish blue. The intense feeling pins and needles, more like knives and pitchforks, stabbed her in a numbing agony. Her limbs numb but not enough to not feel the excruciating pain that spread throughout her body in waves of fire and ice.

_ ‘L-Let m-me g-g-go  _ **_Grrr_ ** _ \- *cough cough* _

Cold like the tundra. The most hardest surface of the metal bed underneath her prickling her skin, like sharp knives taunting her with light but painful stabs. It was all there. It was too much.

The white blinding light of the ceiling lights glaring down at her. The equivalent of a sun down where she was trapped underneath her infected and dirtied restraints, another taunt to her celled position.

Then right as the shadow man The devil himself is about to appear in front of her shaking form, the feeling goosebumps racing down her arms and legs just at the mere presence of him. She just closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

“ _ Ready my little  _ **_experiment~_ ** ” the same disgusting voice that made her body tremble with uncontrollable fear, the silver of sick enjoyment slivering in his cold apathetic tone. She *gasps* at the needle that digs into her arm, making her choke with unshed tears. 

The feeling of metal jabbed in her,  _ sinking into her. Drowning her in immense misery and agony. Another needle plunged into her over and over again, talking and taking and taking, taking, taking….her …..away…. _

**_PLEASE LET THIS BE OVER!!_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_I' m g o i n g t o **k i l l** y o u a n d **e v e r y o n e h e r e**_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_. . ……. . .. . . . … .. . . . . ._ **

She *gasps* awake so hard turning on her side to cough into her hand, expecting the familiar warmth of sticky blood to coat the inside of her palms. Milky tears rolling down her flushed pale face, the salty droplets dripping her cheeks on silent as she *plops* to the ground. “Heh,”  _ *cough* _ “hahaha, even after all these years I still can't unsee  **every little detail** .” She giggles brokenly then laughs softly in fits of small spasm as the tears roll down her face without her permission. 

_ Pathetic _

Staring down at the old wood in front of her to calm down, feeling the touch of wood to be comforting rather than the  **metal-death bed** . She sits up slowly, groaning from her stiff body. Just now releasing her sharp nails from her arm, little small streams of warmth sliding her limbs.  _ ’It felt cold’ _ . Feeling numb utterly done all over, only noticing the feeling of her warm red blood on her nails trickling ever slowly down her pale tiny hands.

Bringing them into her lap she stared at them numbly. With a blank cold expression strewn across her face. 

She won't comment on the cyan eye in the corner under the shadows. That is watching her every little move. 

Dropping her hands in her lap staring out the broken window with the small crescent moon glowing down on her. Bathing her in the moonlight that she has grown so fond of. A small comfort to her  ~~**_lonely_ ** ~~ self, the light shining brightly over her as if to protect her from the ever growing darkness that surrounded her.

Wiping the tears and just curling back up in the middle of the floor. Her mind calmed down from the smell of the forest and for her to relax her so-called heart. Beating has calmed down to a steady comfortable rhythm, hearing the beats and counting them to occupy her mind, rather than focusing on….  **that** .

She is so focused on her closer surroundings, unaware of the multiple eye-lights peeking from the couch looking down at her. Silent like the night itself. 

As she stays up for another hour to wish away the nightmare of her past, cooing to herself, comforting words of calm and warmth. It does in fact go away and she smiles faintly going back to sleep in the middle of the floor. Hugging herself, the edges of her mouth curling into a crescent like the moon watching over in the sky.

\---

She wakes up to voices, deep and husky, surrounding her. Taking a moment, deciding whether or not to open her eyes, before getting up. She stayed still, pretending to be asleep.

She then feels them tie up her legs and arms with rope, the thick length crossing her in a bound position. Not caring already knowing the feeling of that devil and others. While she was trying to hold back the laugh and smug smirk tugged on the corner of her lips, her eyes momentarily glinting in mischief and delight. 

They never went higher than her knees. But that doesn't mean they weren't tight enough to turn her skin red. 

She pretends to wake up and blinks her eyes open. (She was still waking up) ends up staring at two black hollow eye sockets that stare back at her. The little skeleton ghost was staring at her, a question in his gaze as he looked at her with a slight pout on his teeth. Once again, she pretends to not see him. Instead she allows the smile to crawl on her face with a blush. “Stars, I only met you guys once and you already have me in a  _ tie-ght  _ situation.” she giggles, looking up at the five skeletons, six if you count that little ghost who she already named. Wilber.

They all just stared at her, confused as fuck. 

A warm smile and happy almost innocent aura surrounds her. 

Axe swears up and down he sees fucking ears and tails again. Pulling at his eye socket roughly chips and dust flaking off falling to the floor. His grin wide from the pun. 

While the skeletons grin but this is not the time for jokes. Except for Nightmare and Error who scowl really not in the mood. 

Nightmare bends down right in front of her. She couldn't help the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. Nobody has ever gotten that close to her before.  ~~Because she never let them~~ Just staring at her with a complex expression but one with annoyance.

“ _ talk _ , who are you?”   
  
"A mistake.” she says back in a heartbest and sounding certain. Watching his expression while he did the same blinking.    
  
" what?"    
  
"I'm Evermore, nice to meet you! On better circumstances of course!" she held out her hand. Or she would have but it was still restrained. Her mouth making an ‘o’.

“uh,” she bowed her head to him in a form of a handshake. 

_ Like an animal? _ They all think. 

“ _ pfft- _ ” Killer and the others slap their hands over their teeth shaking. 

“you think this is better, you idiot! you are tied up. axe let you inside after your disgusting human filth said you would give us answers.” his grin is wide and sinister. Tilting her head with his goopy hand that was very silky and smooth.  ~~He ignored how warm and soft she was.~~ It had a river-like feel when you glide your hand over a streaming river. 

She smiles and then *sighs* “You're right, I did in fact say that. Now I will fulfil the end of my bargain.” She wants to just tackle him into a hug. But she was restrained… for now. 

“dust.” Nighty who called out, gaining Dusty's attention. 

“No way, I got your name right!” She can't help but shout beaming so happy. Her weird names actually existed! Whoa!

Her victory was sadly cut off quite literally. By a sharp bleach white bone seeing the gray monster dust fall off them like a sand waterfall. Piercing her neck just enough to draw blood. A warm thin trail sliding down her neck and trailing down her shirt. 

She looks at the skeleton who was holding the sharp bone. It was almost as sharp as her tails. But a tad duller. The wound didn't hurt infact she didn't even feel it. 

“ **_talk_ ** .” 

  
  


_ \--1 hour later-- _

  
“one more fucking time! if you don't give a real answer we will **kill you** , do you understand?” Nightmares patience was gone, the only reason this little fucking smartass human was alive because he wants to know how the hell she got here with that annoying berrier up. Only animals with weak souls can pass through that barrier. His tentacles curled into fists to not wrap around her little neck. 

Once he was done with her she would be six feet under and he will take her soul to break that stupid barrier. It could be enough to at least weaken it. 

~~She wasn't that bad.~~

He was really close to her face and was smiling a goofy smile. Cheeks puffed out a little.

  
“I get it, I will give you a straight answer.” She looked like she was holding in a laugh her milky eyes turned to a light gray that held amusement. Okay she knows she was messing with them. Can you really blame her? It's the longest conversation with some people she ever had that she actually starting to like even more… so maybe she should really just tell them the truth. 

Especially Nightmare, that black goopy skeleton looked like he was planning to rip off her head then spread her limbs across the forest. Not the worst way to gooooo _again_ but, that's okay if it happens.

Learning all their names she was so proud of herself! She puffed out her chest and if her tails and ears were out, they would have been straight upwards with pride. 

  
  
She swore a cyan vain somehow popped out of his goopy temple. He was not a happy skeleton. Oops.

  
  
The other skeletons were annoyed at first. They were amused they can't help but be even more curious about this little human that has a death wish. 

  
  
“where did you come from?” Dusty leaned down in front of her. His gray hood blocking his temple. Wilber hovering near him and talking in an uneven almost fading voice. His soul must be losing its soul energy. She will come back to that later. The others don't seem to see him. Odd. 

“Well it all started when I was born." That gained more scowl from the ever goopy skeleton and his companion. 

"Okay-okay, sorry. I promise I will answer, ask me.” she said more seriously but still looked way more relaxed and almost lazy? Than their past prisoners. 

It was annoying how no fear was showing or even in her soul. Which they could not feel, it was like a distant sound. Like it was several doors down a hallway. 

“who are you?” Killer asked, tilting his skull with a curious wide grin.

She looked at him and liked before she repeated. “I'm Evermore, it's that simple.'' she said, staring back at him, feeling something warm and annoying tugs at both their souls.  ~~_ Or what's left of one of them. _ ~~

“how did you get here?” Dusty asked, staring into her big gray eyes feeling that same warm pull of annoyance. She stares back feeling the same faint warmth. Both ignoring it. 

“I…” a dark expression comes over her face that lums over like a cloud. 

Sparking Nightmare and Errors attention that the others are not missing it either. 

“classic.” is all the Killer said… she can't help but feel relieved that he said it. If she even said one more word on that subject she might have just walked away to destroy something… or cry. 

She watches all the skeletons' faces for the first time morph to true anger maniac grins crawling on their faces. But their eye sockets screamed ‘ _ i'm gonna kill that fucker. _ ’

“ ~~ s-so y-you g-got i-involved w-with c-classic? d-did h-he d-drop y-you o-off h-here f-for u-us t-to k-kill y-you? ~~ ” Error the glitching skeleton spoke for the first time in since she was getting interrogated. 

She frowned deeply at that… then she couldn't hold in the wide creepy (to others) smirk. Her eyes gleaming with a crazy  ~~ hot ~~ look that made them all stare at her. 

She stood up slowly like a zombie rising from the dead. Her black and white long hair flowed in her face until it flew back when she lifted her head. Her arms still tied in front of her legs. 

“He teleported me away so I wouldn't finish  _ my  _ **_kill_ ** .” Her sweet soothing voice dropped to an earth gravely tone and then she giggled a little. With her eyes almost void of life gray and so dull. She burst out laughing so hard she dropped to her knees. Her laughs were almost hollow but still held an almost sick amusement that made them all...

Blush?! But she didn't see it. 

_~~Shit, pretty and crazy? They were fucked~~.  _

“was that the one who made you punch that tree?!” Killer asked, jumping like a puppy right next to her who stops laughing and looks up at him. “I have said enough, I don't wanna talk about it.” her mood changed back to being pouty and just not wanting to think about it. She will get  **_Mara_ ** later. After all she knows where she lives now. She has time. She _always_ has time. 

“wait-wait-wait, you can't stop now, it's getting good! did you stab her?!” Killer shakes her shoulders, the warmth is so weird but… she liked it. 

“Can you untie me first?” 

“no!” He said with a smile. 

“Oh, well if I am staying here I call this spot right here!” She said pointing to the floor liking the open space. 

“what?” They all said in unison. 

“Don't worry, I don't know much about personal space but I got a lot in here!” She pulls up her satchel with them all just now noticing her hands were untied and the rope was discarded across the floor. 

“ ~~w-who t-the h-hell s-said y-you w-were gonna s-staying?!~~ ” Error was pissed, glitching at the thought of a _human_ being under the same roof. _disgusting!_

“yay, pretty thing is staying!” Killer whoops with a fist in the air. Hugging her shoulders with one arm waving a knife with the other. 

Why the skeletons are still trying to understand what led her to thinking she was welcomed into their shitty shack. They watch her just making herself at home already laying across the floor with no care in the world. 

They… What? How? 

_ What the fuck?!! Who is this crazy human?! _

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe oh yes I hope you guys did find some humor in there and hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic as much as I am! 
> 
> The next chapter might be out alot sooner since I already got half of it done! Thank you guys for the support and tells me your thoughts~ hehe.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr for well alot if things updates on how chapters are going, random drawings, little notes, and ask a question if you want! @Blue-skeleton6289
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


	7. Fox's out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys guess I just loving writing this story!! This chapter was beta read by @normalayasstuff and @skinwalkerblr! They the best! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> WARNING! Blood!!

+++ 

The skeletons were just about speechless. How was any sane skeleton supposed to react to that?

A human woman smashing in here through the roof. Who they tied up not once but  _ twice _ ! Threatening her life even cutting her neck. Who didn't seem afraid for her life or even had enough  **damn** confidence to sleep on  **their** floor! 

Does this human even know who they are? Who they have killed, tortured, and destroyed? How much they have done! How their victims have begged for mercy, for them to just end their  _ pathetic  _ lives, human or monster it didn't matter. Though they all aimed towards humans way more. After all the EXP humans gave was a tremendous amount.

And now that same human is offering them tea!! Tea for fucks sake! Who the fuck in their right minds does that!?

They are all starting to question if she is really a human? Is it possible she was another creature, like, surface monster?? But even if she was a surface monster, what could she be? A wendigo? But those are really tall and have stretched skin, they also have a tremendous appetite. 

She wasn't tall or looking very hungry.

“Two lumps of sugar or three?” She then pulled out a whole thermos of hot tea and chinese glass cups!? Setting them down on the floor but not without putting down a purple thin cloth for it to rest on. All coming from her weird ass old satchel! How did they not hear the clank? They watched her sleep on that satchel. 

“that would be  _ tea-rrific _ !” Killer the fucking grinning ass traitor! Sat down next to the human holding out a tea cup! "three please don't hold back~" Soon after Axe sat down at the mention of tea! 

The only still somewhat smart ones who didn't give in to the humans fucking tea was Error, Nightmare and Dust. 

Who were watching the whole display from the very start. Now Dust was just purely amused by the weird situation, watching his papyrus ghost join in and looking a little happy at just being close and somewhat included in an activity. 

He still wanted to have EXP but that could wait. 

Error was glitching from this event how it all unfolded with no possible warning or calculation outcome. It all was so random and different. Nothing like he has experienced before. It was unpredictable and dangerously so.

“Axe! Stop eating the sugar, if you're hungry I can just grab you some food.” She giggled and reached in her satchel. She really couldn't offer for him to keep eating that sugar, it was a healing sugar that helped ease the pain, made from the Mystical fairies (Who are little shits by the way). She won’t go through that annoying hell again. She ain't gonna die two times in that pit just to grab a few bags of healing sugar. Rampaging through her bag she finally found the food. 

“Okay, here have a pack of cookies or granola bars or- oh, I have some chocolate left-” She was cut off by a blue string from Error which she just stared at. Letting him snatch it from her hands. 

“ **_g-give m-me t-the c-chocolate!”_ ** He snatched the chocolate bar out of her hand with his stings. Then backing up like a little gremlin. Literally, Gremlins are pretty greedy and ugly surface monsters but Error isn't ugly, in fact they are all attractive. Oh my, look at her saying such things!

He gobbles it like it was the first thing he has ever eaten. She frowned at this, not caring that he took it. She has a lot more but still, Hell Chocolate is really rich and it is sometimes too much for her at a time. But he looked like he was in heaven so good for him! 

She sees Axe's attitude change as a cleaver comes swinging down. 

_Oh!_

\---

Nightmare looks pissed and just about  _ so done _ with this. 

He hated how calm she was around them. Like she was mocking them, not caring. She isn't blind, she can see how they all look. Not friendly, not welcoming with open arms either. Nothing like their counterparts. 

It was annoying and he was growing to feel done. But at the same time he couldn't help but be curious enough to let this go on. 

Her reactions were… different.  ~~ Refreshing ~~ yet she is a mystery he couldn't fully get into her nightmare, it was so intense that she even blocked him out. Like she was trying to save him. It pissed him off yet it just made him confused. Only getting flashes and distant feelings of terror. Then watching her wake up in such a way was interesting. How she reacted and how she didn't react. Like she was numb. 

Her small  ~~ beautiful ~~ sad body just bathed in the moonlight.  ~~The moon light suited her~~

How she knew classic. What she said about her kill. She wasn't telling the truth. But… that  ~~attractive~~ look in her eyes didn't tell any lies.

He was still going to kill her. He didn't care one bit about this human no matter how different she was. She was like every other human out there. Just with a different more appealing appearance. 

Axe stared at her, his mind slowly becoming less scrabbled and his words that he was thinking started to piece together word for word. 

What caused this to happen?... To become less physically broken?... It was confusing but then he pieced it together, was it the tea or the sugar?... Was this like a SeaGreen tea?... It sure tastes a lot better than he remembers? In fact this one tastes like a meadow in a cup. His bones felt a lot less stiff and almost loose.

Honey, sugar, herb leaves he can taste it all but the sugar was different. 

Grabbing a handful feeling hungry but what else was new? He was always hungry and always wanted to eat.

But when she told him to stop he almost chopped off her head. Feeling a head dog all of a sudden. In fact he even grabbed his cleaver in reflex. Clenching it with his phalanges.  _ Don't take his _ **_food_ ** . 

He didn't hear a word she said, the only ones that registered through his messed up skull were  _ hungry _ and  _ food _ and bags. 

Looking at her looking over her features. Axe thought she was pretty,  _ really _ pretty. She was beautiful but what even more beautiful was the words that the beautiful human was saying. 

_Cookies ~~screaming munchys~~_. _Granola bars._ **_F o o d._**

Axe dropped the sugar cubes like they were rocks. His expression turned one into a hungry animal. His blood red eyelight was shrinking when he saw Error snatch the chocolate. 

_ Must. _

_ Kill.  _

_ Food.  _

_ Die. _

**_Starving._ **

He didn't even realize his cleaver was above his skull before he even knew what he was doing. 

~~ wait! ~~

He swung it down  _ hard  _ in a blinding flashback and his instincts screaming at him to fight for his food. 

* _ slice _ * 

There was silence. The only sound was Error glitching and inhaling his new stolen chocolate bar. 

Axe smelled blood. Lots of it. It was sweeter like the freshest kind that was just made. 

All the skeletons stare at her with not so shocked expressions. Nightmare grinning while Error was scowling and scoffing saying how he knew she wouldn't last a day. 

But now they were shocked. It was quiet. To quiet.

"Oh well say goodbye to that shirt. Stars, all my clothes are gonna be gone at this rate." Until now. I s all the human female said as she was looking at her chopped off hand. The blood that spilled across the rotten wooden floor as she moved her satchel so it wouldn't get ruined. Completely calm and composed waiting for her hand to heal feeling her warm blood soak her arm and sleeve with her chopped off hand on the floor. She picked it up and put it back on like a puzzle piece as it slowly sewed back together, not even leaving a scar. 

"welp, i can confirm she is not a human," Killer commented before backing up to get a better view of her reaction. Ignoring the 'no shit' look the others shot him. All looking at her who had wide gray pretty eyes and yet they weren't scared or freaking out, more like a realization. 

"Oh, oops." is all she said placing her right hand over her mouth gently. Before a cloud of gray thick smoke appeared around the female. Engulfing her whole form. 

Dust grabbing Axe by the hood (not gently), sensing something that wasn't there before. As Axe was grinning wide but he was still in his flashback. Clenching his cleaver as his blood red eyelight pulsed with anger and confusion. The glaze disappeared and he was coming back to the present at the sight before him. 

"Oh man, I was hoping to wait a little bit longer." She whined as the smoke cleared, they all saw her sitting down on her ass with her knees bent and her arms in front of her on the floor. 

But her right hand was perfectly intact and the only evidence that anything gruesome even happened even related to her hand being hacked off was her still staining shirt, dust falling off her shirt and red almost blue blood splattered on the floor and her jeans. 

Yet their attention was more drawn to her fluffy ass ears and tails. 

She looked even more beautiful and soft yet more deadly if that was even possible. 

Her half black hair was shiny like the night it glimmered like stars. Her white hair was pure as snow and looked soft and silky. 

And on top of her head was one pair of big fluffy black fox ear on her white side and on her black side she had a white fluffy fox ear that flicked towards them. 

Her expression was bashful yet worried. She didn't want them to see her like this yet. Stars, she at least wanted to wait a week but what's done is done… they might like them. Right? 

Her fluffy ass thick white with black tips and long tails, how many were there?

"one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine. nine tails~." Killer counts all her tails, whistles in amazement. 

Dusty was staring at her, "damn, where did all that cuteness been hiding?" Dusty whispered under his breath but her ears picked it up, sending her to blush deeply. 

He had to admit she was one _foxy_ lady he couldn't take his now dilating eyelights off her. Scanning every square inch of her screamless expression. 

No way she heard that right. Yet her tails betrayed her. They started to wag softly. 

Error was secretly in awe and shocked. 

He has only seen one nine tailed fox in his enter life, and always found them fascinating and not ugly. But they were so rare to come by he never saw another one again. Now here was an actual  ~~ cute ~~ one right in front of him. 

Axe's jaw dropped and he didn't care. A huge blush was on his face and he dropped his cleaver. He had no words except for one. 

"fluff." Not fluffy fluff. His very soul was pumping softly at the sight. He thought she was beautiful before. Heh nope. Whole new level of gorgeous and cuteness now.

She stared at all their expressions. Not seeing disgust. That's a good sign. Maybe she should say something.

"What? Never seen a nine tailed fox before?" She said with a smile and picking up her satchel. Okay she could have said something other than that. Putting out the screaming munchys and granola bars. 

They didn't say anything… Were they all uncomfortable with her? Should she leave? But she wanted to stay. Maybe if she threatens them they will let it go? 

As she was thinking her tails swayed calmly, her head tilted to the side as she took out an apple and bit into it. 

Nightmare scowled deeply as he turned on his heel and left. Bumping into the door baseboard. *bonk* sending him back a step. Fuming his tentacles rip it off throwing it across the living room. As he walks down the hallway disappearing. Fuming as he whispered vulgarities as he passed them.

Her ears flattened and she couldn't help the whine that left her. She knew they all wouldn't like her but dang, that hurt! 

Snapping all attention back towards the cute fox in front of them.

"Do… you want me to leave?" Evermore looked up at them with biiiiig pleading eyes. 

…  _ shit. _

"no!" Killer and Axe jump and tackle her to the ground.

" so soft" Killer said his voice sounding alittle deeper as he just hugged her frozen body. She couldn't help but freeze at the sudden contact that wasn't aggressive. ~~she loved it~~ H ugging her body not caring about the blood one bit.

"and fluffy." Axe whispered and peeked over her shoulder to look at her fluffy wagging tails. Reaching out for them watching in disappointment for them to dodge his touch. He wanted to whine but he didn't. 

"So, is that a yes?" She said for confirmation. 

~~"y-yes, b-but t-that d-doesnt m-mean w-we l-like y-you a-anymore t-than w-we d-did b-before!"~~ Error scowled deeply but his glitching did calm down at her being a monster. 

He doesn't know much about nine tails, they are a rare find and there is not that much information on them except...

Error looks at the fluffy happy little female nine tailed fox who had no care in the world.

Dangerous. In fact they were always marked as a kill-on-sight species. He wants to burst out laughing at that miss information. Sure she said 'her kill' but that could have been she was going to kill one of the lodge idiot skeletons, but classic beat her to it. 

"So, who wants to eat? I am hungry! And look, I got more food in here!" She was so happy as she opened up her satchel to pull out more food! She already completely forgave Axe, she wasn't even mad. It was normal. She watches all of them react. 

Axe was drooling and snatched up half of the goodies like they would be ripped away from him. Tearing it open and just pouring them in his mouth. 

She gets on her knees to watch in awe, opening his sharp teeth as the food goes down but just disappears. Seeing a red glow but not knowing what it is. It could be a tongue? She did see some monsters need to summon body parts from teeth to arms or legs. So why not tongues?

Plopping back down on her butt her tails fan out around her gracefully as she bites into her apple. Still watching them all shamelessly. 

Dusty grabbed the granola bars, only three and just sat down on the floor next to Axe. 

Wilber who floats next to his brother since she can hear him now thanks to her ears. She can hear odd loud or small frequencies. It sure comes in handy and she has been used to that since she was born. 

Killer took some of the Screaming munchys. 

She put all her attention on him, waiting. Her tails wagging harder as a grin was on her face. 

"why are you smiling like that?" Dusty asked, quaking a bone brow in amusement, then she pointed to Killer. 

Who opens the package. 

"AAAHHHHHH HELP US!!!" The agony of the package gave out echoing through the now silent shack.

… silence.

"hello~" Killer grins holding it closer to his face with a wide crazy amused grin on his face. Stareing at the screaming little golden brown cookies. 

The others burst out laughing grabbing the container to see little round cookies with mouths screaming. Even Error was chuckling getting a peek at a close enough distance.

They all stop to hear a different laughter. One pleasant to their non-existent ears. 

All turning to see Evermore laughing so loudly. "Y-your face." she was laughing and it wasn't like the other laugh they all heard earlier, though that laugh was nice too. 

This one was foreign to them… but they didn't mind it. 

She calms down and gets back to finish her apple, "No wasting food okay? This stuff is hard to get." she said picking up a screaming munchy and popping it in her mouth as it screams 'noooooo'. 

They all can't help but grin at her. This might not be so bad. They all still had a billion questions but they will ask them later.

She stood up with excitement all over her face. "This is our first bonding moment as roommates!" She said hugging Axe and Dusty by the necks but not roughly in fact she was quite gentle. Axe just indulged in the food and the warmth. That wasn't dry beans or cold floors. 

And Dust's first thought was to summon a bone but because she was so gentle it was just a secondary thought. 

Both finding her very warm, soft and very squishy body comforting more then they would admit. 

Nightmare came back in the room hearing the out of place happiness. It wasn't much to hurt him, just uncomfortable. He sees food and her holding Axe and Dust's bony necks while they were sitting down. Seeing her fluffy  ~~beautiful~~ tails sway in content. 

Walking behind her and wrapping one of his tentacles around her waist gaining a startled small squeak from her. 

She was then met face to face with Nightmare. Who looked a lot calmer but still annoyed as hell. 

" _ *sighing* _ you can stay here," he says simply rubbing his temple with his gooy skeleton hand gaining her tails to wag slightly.  He didn't miss it.

"but there will be rules, you are not in charge. you will stay out of our way and you will give us answers _. is. that.  _ **_clear_ ** ?" He held such a stern serious composed voice. She couldn't help but respect that. They weren't unreasonable rules but she won't tell them  _ everything _ . Yet. 

She nods with a wide happy smile. "Okay! That's manageable. Would you like a Screaming Munchy?" She asked holding her arm grabbing theout for the container then she gasped at the empty box. 

"Who ate them all!?" She glared at the group who all grinned which caused the crummys to fall to the floor! Which Axe licked up.

"that's why you don't leave your snacks or food unattended for long." Nightmare deadpanned at the not so looking guilty skeletons, placing her down roughly. Walking to the other side to stand and pick up an orange. But then froze at the sight of the apple cord. Which Axe picked up and threw in his mouth fast. Grinning wide. 

Nightmare was pissed again and looked up at the female fox. Who looked quite innocent.

"uh oh. i forgot you have a love-hate relationship with apples." Killer commented, laying back against the wall feeling a lot better for some reason. But he was feeling stabby too, he could go for a few rounds. 

The glare Nightmare sent him was deadly, but he just grinned up at him, not apologetic what so ever. 

"Oh! Well that was my last one so you don't have to worry about them. Though I hope you don't mind other fruits, 'cause I love fruit!" She said releasing Dusty and Axe  who both sorta missed the contact. Axe more so than Dust. Sitting down next to Axe and Dusty both feeling her fluffy soft tails graze their skulls and spine like a cloud. 

She isn't that bad. Dust thought slurping on his tea- ehhh could use some ketchup. 

"Oh, should I clean up the blood?" She asked, sitting up and jerking her thumb on the blood splattering over the said spot.

Everyone looks at her then the blood, now remembering her hand getting cut off not only 20 minutes ago and now she was still sitting with them sharing food. Like nothing ever happened. 

They then look at her not even blinking at the sight of the blood. It was a small amount to all of them. 

No one could respond so they all just shook their skulls all thinking the same thing while not shamelessly hiding the fact they were checking her out. Finding her expression content while just sipping some tea. 

What a weird fox lady.

  
  


+++  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh I hope you guys liked this one! Hehe I thought it might have been to much shenanigans. But I am happy with it! I hope you guys did to!!
> 
> Gosh Evermore is such a stramge bean! And wander why Nightmare left? Such a mad boi! 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and for the support!!! Here is a art drawing I did of Evermore eating the Screaming munchys!! 
> 
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/618610234542456832/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~

**Author's Note:**

> Welp hope that left you all for more~ please spread the word. That I might have a problem and I just keep writing!!! Ideas just keep coming to mind!!
> 
> THERE ARE JUST NOT ENOUGH BAD GUY FANFICS THAT AREN'T FONTCEST OR WHEN THEY ARE RAPIST KILLERS!!! In my opinion of course. 
> 
> I just love these five boys so much that I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS!!
> 
> I hope you like our bean Evermore as well! 
> 
> As always GIVE ME FEEED BACK!! Comments are my fuel!!! I love you guys! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr~  
> https://blue-skeleton6289.tumblr.com/post/615153476630200320/show-chapter-archive
> 
> Until next chapter my Twinkies!~


End file.
